Destino
by Paaameeelaaa
Summary: El no sabia lo que iba a encontrar tras la puerta y pensaba que no le importaba"-Disculpa,pero creo que tu correo se mezclo con el mio-"  "-Oh..gracias..por cierto mi nombre es Bella-"
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen,solo la trama que los envuelve,le pertenecen ala fantastica y creadora de fantasias Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

_Suerte_

Suerte es perder tu billetera y que alguien toque tu hombro y te diga –se le cayo esto-

Suerte es que en el momento en que se descomponga tu carro ,tu amigo mecanico vaya pasando por la calle.

No creo en la suerte,creo en que nosotros fabricamos nuestro destino.

Y creo fervientemente que fue el destino quien hizo que ella se mudara ala casa de enfrente.

Fue el destino que yo tocara a su puerta aquel dia.

Y lo mas importante fue el destino quien hizo que ella fuera mi alma gemela.

-Eeeeedward ya llegue-

Y…para que luchar contra el destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeeh...muy corto pero sinceramente,no sabia si poner un prologo o no,solo espero poder cumplir con las expectativas que tengan.<strong>

_**NAMASTE**_


	2. Una Muy buena Vecina

EPOV

-JA!-exclamo Emmett mientras soltaba sus cartas contra la mesa.-Tengo una flor imperial-

-¿Que!,como puede ser eso posible ,emmett?si yo tengo también el rey de tréboles?-Jasper,le reclamaba mientras mostraba sus cartas-Eres un tramposo.

-Yo sinceramente no se ni porque jugamos con el ,siempre acaba asi-Dijo Rosalie,mientras aventaba sus cartas y tomaba un trago de su te helado.

-Eeeemmeettt!,no puedo creer que siempre hagas esto,¿no puedes jugar como un caballero y no como lo que eres?-Grito Alice mientras miraba con reproche a mi hermano mayor.

-Por favor Alice,lo que pasa es que no soportan perder-Emmett decía esto mientras recojia todas las fichas de poker,que había en el centro-Ademas como pueden dudar de mi ,yo soy honrado en mis juegos-

-Emmett ,todos sabemos que escondes las cartas debajo del plato de las botanas-me incline en la silla mientras tomaba un trago de mi cerveza-Solo accedemos a jugar por que luego te pones en un humor que nadie te aguanta si no lo hacemos

-Digan lo que quieran-Nos señalo con dedo-pero yo soy el rey del poker-

No pude evitar rodar los ojos,siempre era igual, los sabados en las tardes antes del anocher,todos nos juntábamos en mi casa,"_esque esta junto ala playa y el atardecer se ve hermoso"_es la escusa que daban ,y pasábamos lo que restaba del dia ,asi,peleando con Emmett por su forma de jugar alas cartas.

-Hey!miren-Dijo demasiado fuerte Alice mientras se paraba e iba ala barandilla de la terraza-Edward al parecer tienes nuevos vecinos-

Voltee y vi unos camiones de mudanza estacionarse en la casa de enfrente que había estado a la venta desde hacia algunos meses.

-Me pregunto quienes serán-Dijo Emmett mientras se alzaba en puntitas para observar mejor

-Como son metiches…aun ni se instalan y ya están siendo vigilados-Rosalie dijo mientras estiraba el cuello desde su posición para poder ver mejor.

-Mejor dicho,"esta" siendo vigilada,es una ella-Señalo Jasper,al mismo tiempo que de un audi convertible ,se bajaba desde lo que en mi terraza parecía una joven,con cabello color castaño hasta la cintura y unos lentes oscuros y se dirigía hacia la casa con una pequeña caja que había tomado del asiento del copiloto.

-Fiiiuuu-silbo Emmett-Que suerte tienes Edward,vas a tener una Muuy Buena Vecina-

-Emmett porfavor ,muy apenas desde aquí se podía ver el color de su cabello-

-Pero,eso no evita que pudiéramos darle un "vistazo"-movio las cejas sugerentemente

-No puedo creerlo ,tienes una nueva vecina Edward ,deberíamos ir a saludarla-Dijo Alice mientras daba pequeños saltos en su lugar

-Que?No Alice la pobre apenas acaba de llegar a su casa como para que una parvada de locos y yo nos paremos frente a su puerta,Auuuch-Me sobe la nuca donde Jasper me había golpeado

-Eres tan gracioso Edward-Rodo los ojos.-Y tiene razón Alice ,al menos hay que dejar que se instale-le dijo con dulzura a su novia

La cara de Alice y Rosalie se ensombresio,pero hey que podíamos hacer,la pobre muchacha apenas había llegado a su casa,como para que nos pararamos en su puerta a presentarnos y hacer que se mudara de aquí,

_Y que si lo hiciera ni que nos fuera a afectar_

_No,pero hey!emmett tenia razón,era una muy buena vecina_

-Bueno ya,vamos a despegarnos de aquí parecemos unos acosadores,que nunca habían visto vecinos en su vida-les ordene ,antes de que mis pensamientos siguieran siendo asi de absurdos

-Eso significa que jugaremos al blackjack?-Rode mis ojos Emmett y su adiccion alas cartas.

~.~

_Cuentas_

_Recibos_

_Suscripciones a revistas._

_Una carta para Isabella_

_Catalogos_

_HEY!que?una carta para Isabella?_

Deje la demás correspondencia en la mesita de la entrada y observe el sobre que tenia en mis manos

_Isabella Swan,Fuji Lane 1287,Los Angeles Ca._

Observe los demás sobres y pude darme cuenta que al menos 3 que estaban ahí ,eran para el mismo Destinatario,Una tal Isabella,

_Un momento…que Fuji Lane 1287 no es la casa de enfrente?_

_Te refieres ala casa de nuestra "muy buena vecina"_

_Exaaacto_

Al parecer el viejo cartero había puesto erróneamente la correspondencia de la "nueva vecina" en mi buzon que era un numero de casa menos.

Hacia ya 4 dias de la mudanza ,de la" vecina" ,no me había ido a presentar por que hey,¿ que soy una ama de casa que espera conocer a todos sus vecinos para actualizarse de los chismes mas nuevos?habia tenido una semana muy ocupada en el hospital,como para llegar ami casa y querer ir a presentarme con una completa desconocida.

Pero ahora tenia en mi poder correspondencia que no me pertenecía y mi educación no permitiría que no fuera a que tome los sobres y cruce la calle,hasta llegar al jardín de la casa 1287,me apresure ala puerta y toque el timbre

-Un momento-Respondio desde adentro de la casa una voz femenina.

La puerta y lo primero que observe fueron un par de piernas torneadas enfundadas en un pantalón entallado,unas caderas redondeadas apropiadamente y en los sitios correctos ,seguido de un estomago que parecía firme,y unos senos redondeados enfundados en una camiseta de tirantes blanca,pero lo que mas me dejo sin habla fue su cara.

_Dios Su cara_

En una cara en forma de corazón estaban mas hermosos,rosados y suaves labios que recordaba haber visto,seguidos de una nariz pequeña y respingona,y los ojos,mas profundos y emotivos color chocolate que pude haber imaginado

-Ajam…-Oi aclarse la garganta ami vecina

_De seguro te quedaste observándola mas delo que se considera educado-_

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?-me pregunto

-eh…si disculpa, vivo en la casa de enfrente ,al parecer tu correo se mezclo con el mio,asi que he venido a dártelo-Le dije mientras extendia mi mano con los sobres que le pertenecían

-Oh…gracias te lo agradezco mucho-Me dijo mientras los tomaba-Por cierto ..Me llamo Bella..Isabella pero no me encuentro con mi nombre completo-me sonrio y el aire que estaba en mis pulmones se escapo repentinamente

-Un gusto-le extendi mi mano para saludarla ,ahí donde nuestras manos se tocaron sentí una corriente

_Ok…¿que diablos fue eso?_

Sacudi mi cabeza,y me presente –oh ,disculpa me llamo Edward-

-Asi que ¿eres mi vecino de enfrente?-apoyo su cadera _muy bien formada cadera_ en el marco de la puerta,mientras que sostenía con la mano la puerta

No se porque pero esa pose nunca se me había hecho tan interesante

-eeeh,si,cruzando la calle,esa es mi casa,por si alguna vez necesitas algo ,no dudes en pedírmelo,acabo para eso somos los vecinos no?-

-Si,para eso somos-Me sonrio mientras me miraba directamente en los ojos.-gracias por el correo-menciono mientras agitaba los sobres que aun estaban en su mano.

-Ni lo menciones-¿Qué_ piensas estar aquí todo el dia?-_pues…-hice un ademan con mi mano hacia mi casa

-Oh si ,un gusto Edward-

-Igualmente Bella-le sonreí y me gire hacia mi casa.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de mi propia casa,y me sente en un banco de la isla de la cocina y me servia un vaso de agua ,no pude dejar de pensar,que nunca estuve mas feliz de que el cartero haya cometido un error.


	3. Conociendolo

**Disclaimer:ninguno de los personjes me pertenecen ,le pertenecen a la creadora de fantasias Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

_No puedo creerlo_

Subí las escaleras mientras aun pensaba en la sonrisa de mi "Vecino", wow, ¿ese espécimen se considera un ser humano?, porque en lo que a mí concierne en la mitología griega se les llama _dios_

Y es que realmente le hace justicia al titulo, ojos verdes tan brillantes como las esmeraldas, cejas varoniles tupidas, una nariz recta, y labios perfectos

_No__ puedo creer en mi suerte_

Hace 4 días había llegado desde Nueva York, ya que mi presencia era requerida en el nuevo restaurante que recién había sido inaugurado, _Fuego & hielo,_ al ser la sous chef* del local en nueva york, me asignaron la tarea de venir aquí, para poner administrar y asegurarme que lo que se cocina sea lo que el Chef desea, comida simple pero sabrosa.

Así que cuando me dijeron que tenía que mudarme hacia los Ángeles no lo dude ni por un segundo, digo es! LA!l donde hay una excelente vida nocturna que también beneficia al sector restaurantero, además de que ya necesitaba un cambio de aires, y cuando me mude aquí, supe que nada iba a ser igual,_ y tenía razón, digo ¿cuántas personas se cambian de casa, y su vecino de enfrente es el hombre más atractivo que has conocido en tu vida?_

_¿Aaaa...no muchas?_

_Exacto_

Mi yo interior tenía razón, soy afortunada.

-quiero que la mesa que está en la esquina la traigan hacia aca, y la de acá la manden a la esquina-

Hacia más de 2 horas que había llegado al restaurante para observar como era el funcionamiento ,hasta ahora todo iba muy bien,los menús estaban acorde al concepto ,la decoración era muy elegante y moderna, tonos azules y rojos predominaban ,pero la distribución de las mesas ,hasta ahora era un poco desordenada, así que mi primera prioridad era que los clientes pudieran acceder a una mesa que mantenga un ambiente romántico-confortable sin estar tan alejadas de las demás, lo cual parece un problema ya que algunas mesas son grandes para el sitio donde están mientras que las pequeñas están aisladas.

-Perfecto-puse un jarrón con agua sobre la mesa-a esto me refería señores-

-¿entonces quiere que movamos todas las mesas?-

-Solamente las de las esquinas, quiero que las integren en el centro-le conteste mientras ponía velas flotadoras en el agua

-¿necesita algo más?-

-no, por el momento seria lo único necesario-

-está bien-vi alejarse al hombre y empezar a dar direcciones a los demás trabajadores

Aun tenía que asegurarme que los pedidos de la comida estuvieran en orden, no me gustaría estar aquí si algún ingrediente se acabara, así que fui hacia mi oficina y tome mi bolso, tendría que ir al centro a comercial a recoger mis tarjetas de presentación, y de ahí podría ir a mi casa, más específicamente a la playa que esta enseguida de mi casa, moría por leer un libro escuchando las olas en el fondo.

-Oh diablos!-levante del suelo las bolsa que se me había caído

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-salte literalmente casi 30 suelo del susto

-! Diablos! ¿Pretendes matarme?-

Lo observe mientras, elrecogía las cosas que se me habían caído

-No, no lo siento, sólo que iba saliendo de mi casa, y en eso te vi con todas esas cosas y pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda-se estiro a toda su altura mientras me daba una bolsa pequeña y él se quedaba con las demás.

-oh...pues es que al parecer se me olvido el hecho de que solo tengo 2 manos-le di una pequeña sonrisa.

El sonrió en respuesta_ Dios, ¿era así de atractivo ayer?-¿_Quieres que te ayude a meterlas?-levanto sus brazos con las bolsas

-Por favor -metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta-puedes ponerlas en aquella mesa

-Así que ¿una tarde de compras?-señalo con la cabeza las bolsas que descansaban en la entrada

-Ahm puede decirse que si-levante algunas-La mayoría son para mi trabajo

-Oh-se apresuro por las bolsas restantes-¿Necesitas algo más?-me dijo una vez que termino

-jeje no, Gracias por la ayuda me siento como si me aproveche de ti-sentí mis mejillas calentarse, mientras mordí mi labio

Esbozo una sonrisa torcida _DIABLOS! ¿Cómo hace eso?_

-pues…..de echo….que tal...si vamos a una caminata por la playa y asi saldamos la cuenta-me pregunto con esos labios perfectos

_Si…si…__SIII!_ Mire a mis pies y me di cuenta que aun traía la ropa con la que fui a trabajar, unos botines de tacón que sin duda alguna se destrozarían al caminar por la arena

_Pero el dios lo vale!_

_Él_ se dio cuenta de la dirección de mi mirada y añadió –Claro, esperaríamos a que te cambiaras no podría permitir que tus zapatos se arruinaran-la intensidad con la que miro mis piernas, hizo que me estremeciera

-pues entonces no tengo ningún impedimento, ¿que tal si nos vemos en la playa en 5 min?-

-me parece genial-

-está bien hasta dentro de 5 min.-

Salió de la casa y creo que yo nunca había subido las escaleras tan rápido

_Gracias al cielo que ya supere mi etapa de torpeza si no saludaríamos al viejo amigo el suelo_

_-¿_Así que a que te dedicas?-íbamos caminando por la orilla de la playa podía sentir las olas en mis pies, era tan relajante _más con el sonido de su voz_

_Ya lo __has dicho_

_-_he, pues de hecho soy una sous Chef-voltee a verlo

Levanto sus cejas-Wow, eso es -se aclaro la garganta-interesante

-y tu Edward que haces para ganarte la vida-levante mi ceja

-Soy Pediatra, trabajo en el hospital Good Samaritan*-

-Wow un doctor...siempre he admirado esa profesión digo, usas tu tiempo para ayudar a las personas, siempre pensé que me convertiría en uno, pero pues no creo que sería de mucha ayuda que me desmayara en un quirófano con un paciente en la mesa-me estremecí al imaginarme la escena

Edward soltó una carcajada-Si, creo que no sería de mucha ayuda-

Habíamos estado caminando por la playa desde hace un rato, y pude conocer mejor a mi vecino

Tenía 25 años, era el hijo mediano ,tenia 2 hermanos ,una que describía como un completo desastre y otro que describía como un desastre aun mayor, no tenía novia ,no pude evitar sentir una alegría interna al escucharlo, vivía solo, tenía muy buenos gustos en música y libros y era un doctor

_Digo estoy en una __broma, porque ese tipo de hombre no existen!_

-¿No es hermoso?-_lo es_

_eeh bella no creo que hablara de el mismo_

_¿Aaah?_

Voltee a mí alrededor para ver que había provocado la expresión

Ahí estaba el atardecer, ¿_wow tanto tiempo hemos estado caminando?_ El cielo pintado con tonos anaranjados que se reflejaban en el mar como si de un espejo se tratara, un medio sol,oculto bajo el mar , Edward tenía razón sí que era hermoso

-Puedes creer que no me había detenido a mirar el atardecer desde aquí, que pérdida de tiempo-le dije al mismo tiempo que detenía mis pasos para poder observar mejor.

-pues ahora lo sabes y si ¿Qué diablos? –se detuvo a la mitad de lo que iba a decir ya que la canción Barbie girl empezó a sonar desde su trasero.- ¿Emmett? ¿Porque demonios pusiste esta canción en mi teléfono?-

Tuve que voltearme ya que si no lo hacía iba a reírme de su expresión se veía tan irritado.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy en la playa?-empezó a girarse sobre sí mismo-_diablos_-dijo bajo su aliento.

En su casa, había un gran jeep estacionado, donde del quemacocos* se asomaba la mitad de un hombre que desde aquí parecía tener un celular en la mano.

-¿Cómo que si pueden venir? YA ESTAN AQUÍ!-del jeep se estaban bajando algunas personas

-Eh, Bella ¿te importaría conocer a mis hermanos y amigos?-dijo mientras guardaba de nuevo su teléfono

-No, realmente creo que no –

-espero que no te arrepientas-puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me dirigió hacia su casa

-Eddie!-El hombre, que ahora que lo veía parecía _la mole* _le grito cuando ya estábamos a 5 pasos de su casa

-Emmett te he dicho hasta el cansancio que me carga que me digas así-se dieron el abrazo de "hombres"

-lo sé –se rio entre dientes-Y ¿quién es ella?-movió sus ojos azules hacia mí-Soy Emmett, el hombre más guapo de esta familia-extendió su gigante mano hacia mi

Media mas de 1.80m si es que no me equivocaba, tenía el cabello negro corto y rizado, y unos hoyuelos tan infantiles que toda su cara se iluminaba gracias a la sonrisa.

-Oh si lo siento, ella es Bella, mi nueva vecina-

-Bellaa!-tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás para poder estabilizarme después de que 2 pequeños brazos me aprisionaron-Me llamo Alice, soy la hermana pequeña de estos cavernícolas, ella es Rose mi mejor amiga y gemela de mi novio Jasper que esta por halla y novia de Emmett-Alice decía todo eso mientras sostenía una sola respiración

-Hola-La que respondía por el nombre de Rose, rubia, alta, también con ojos azules casi grises y muy hermosa, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla-me llamo Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose

-Alice cariño creo que ya la puedes soltar-un chico rubio se acercaba a Alice,-Soy Jasper-me extendió su mano

-Un gusto-le correspondí el saludo mientras miraba sus ojos grises.

-Lo lamento Bella, pero es que ya quería conocerte desde que te vi bajar de ese carro la otra vez , traías los zapatos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida-

-Alice dices eso de cada par de zapatos que vez-Edward le acaricio la cabeza

-pero es que es cierto-Alice hizo un mohín

-Gracias, los compre en Nueva York antes de venir a vivir aquí-le decía mientras Alice y Rosalie iban a mi lado de nuevo hacia la playa-Y como no podía esperar para usarlos me dije a mi misma "qué diablos úsalos en la mudanza "me sentí bastante tonta acomodando cajas con zapatos de tacón

-Pero apuesto que valió la pena-dio un suspiro soñador-eran hermosos

-¿Y así que vienes de nueva york?-Pregunto Rosalie mientras volteaba buscando un lugar para sentarse

-sip-remarque la p-me transfirieron y por eso ahora vivo aquí-

-¿Y Bella estas soltera?-Emmett salió de la nada-Por qué digo hay que saberlo- empezó a caminar de espaldas

-Sí, si lo estoy-

-Es bueno saberlo porque pues apuesto a que mi hermano quisiera saber la respuesta-tomo aire- SI LO ESTA EDDIE!-Grito

-¿Y qué haces Bella?-Alice se había sentado sobre una toalla que saco de su bolsa

-¿te refieres a que soy?-asintió con la cabeza-Soy sous chef, de un restaurante que acaban de abrir-me senté enseguida de ella

-¿una chef? ¿Estás en la cocina todo el tiempo?-la expresión de Rosalie era como de miedo

-jajá no, por el momento estoy administrando todos los pedidos y los menus, no voy a cocinar hasta yo creo que el chef me dé pase libre-

-¿y en donde trabajas?-voltee para poder contestarle a Jasper

-Fuego & hielo, lo acaban de abrir aquí-

-Tenemos que ir algún día de estos, para poder probar tu trabajo-

-¿Quién quiere algo de beber?-Edward traía consigo botellas de agua-¿Bella?-

Tome una-Gracias-

-No hay por qué y ¿de que hablaban? ¿Ya te han interrogado?-le lanzo una botella a Emmett

-Apenas creo que han empezado-

-¿Interrogatorio? Yo le llamo conocer mejor a las personas Edward-Alice tomo de su botella

-Claro Alice como digas y ¿que los hizo venir en primer lugar?-

-Queríamos conocer a Bella aunque antes de venir no sabíamos que era ella, y así que nos dejamos caer para conocerla-Emmett dijo mientras abría su botella

-Debí saberlo-

-Bella mañana vamos ir todos al cine, sí Edward tú también –apunto a su hermano-¿quieres venir? Nos hace falta una mujer que comprenda una buena comedia romántica-

-Wow me alagas Alice, pero mañana trabajo en la tarde así que si es en ese horario no creo que se pueda-

-No hay problema podemos ir en la mañana-

-Entonces estoy encantada de prestar mis servicios como espectadora de una buena comedia-

Alice sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-Perfecto-

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone!<strong>

**aqui esta el segundo capitulo,Muuuuchas Gracias por las alertas y los reviews que me han regalado,me han sacado una gran sonrisa,espero realmente poder llenar las expetativas que tienen de esta historia,y si hay algo que no le entiendan o no quede claro no duden en decirmelo,espero poder hacer capitulos mas largos para satisfacer el apetito de lectura,y otra cosa,mi objetivo es publicar cada vez que termine los capitulos,asi que espero vernos muy pronto!**

***Good Samaritan: es un hospital que esta en Los Angeles Ca.**

***quemacocos:las que son de mexico espero que puedan comprenderlo,es la ventana que esta en los techos de los carros.**

***sous Chef:es el asistente del chef,las categorias que hay dentro de una cocina son :ayudante o pinche de cocina,cocinero,Sous Chef,Chef.**

**otra cosa en mi perfil estoy publicando las fotos del vesturio de los personajes,y fotos que ayudan a tener la imagen,asi que si no las pueden ver diganme para poder arreglarlo.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras.**

_**Namaste**_


	4. 3Cine&Cena

**Disclaimer:ningun personaje me pertenece ,le pertenecen ala creadora de fantasias,Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>'<em>cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking my mind was aching and we were making and you-<em>tome mi telefono del tocador

-¿Diga?-

-Beeeella!-separe el teléfono de mi oreja-Solo te llamaba para avisarte que la función es alas 11,¿eso esta bien para ti?-

Deje de tender mi cama, y mire el reloj en la mesita _10:07_-eh..si ,entonces ¿en el cine que esta dentro del centro comercial?-

-Siiiii!te estaremos esperando enfrente de la taquilla, ciao_-_

-eesta bien-le dije al teléfono ya que Alice ya había colgado.-parece que tengo que apurarme

Ayer ,después de que Alice me invitara al cine y habláramos un poco más me pude dar cuenta que es una bola repleta de energía esperando por ser liberada ,no podía medir más de 1.55m ,era de proporciones pequeñas ,pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, tenía la cara de una hada, unos ojos verdes casi iguales a los de Edward solo que con un toque de almendra ,un cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello peinado en picos cada uno apuntando en una dirección ,una sonrisa tan entusiasta que no podías evitar sonreír con ella, y un carácter bastante peculiar y único .Pude darme cuenta que si ella se lo proponía podía hacer que hicieras lo que ella deseaba .Lo cual era bastante peculiar, ya que Jasper, era muy alto 1.90m,rubio,un cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar ni llegar a Emmett, un poco menos que Edward, unos ojos grises bastantes tranquilos, y un carácter bastante calmado.

Rosalie pude darme cuenta que era una mujer tenaz, con un carácter fuerte pero podía ser la mujer más sensible y empática que he conocido. Y Emmett _vaya _ese hombre no tenia explicación ,punto ,tan alegre y gracioso que hasta te sorprendía con las cosas que decía ,y si estabas en su presencia es 100% seguro de que te reirás alguna vez.

Asi que hoy tenía una "cita" con ese quinteto para salir al cine, digo no me pude negar, ni tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo, ayer cuando estuve en compañía de todos ellos en _especial de Edward _me sentí yo misma, en mi elemento, así que no puedo dejar de estar emocionada por salir con ellos.

_Diablos__, 10:15_ tengo que apurarme, tomé algunas ropas del closet y me dirigí al baño.

EPOV

-Emmett por favor estas tirando todas las palomitas-

Emmett había decido que aventar palomitas al aire mientras esperábamos a Bella era una excelente idea, lo seria _creo _si al menos las atrapara, así que ahí estaba Emmett sentado en una banca con un circulo de palomitas rodeándolo.

-Pero es que estoy aburrido-saco su labio inferior-ya llevamos mucho esperando

-Emmett deja de ser bebe son las _10:45_ llevamos 5 minutos aquí-Rosalie parecía que moría por darle un golpe

_Ya somos 2_

-ahí viene Bella-Jasper señalo

-¿Hey chicos, llevan mucho esperando?-pregunto mientras le daba un beso a mi hermana en la mejilla

-SI-

-No-

-No le hagas caso a Emmett -Rosalie miro de reojo a su novio.

-Edward-me dio un beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar oler su aroma _fresas y ¿que es eso, Fresia?_

_-_Hace mucho que no te vemos Bella-sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado adorable

_¿__Adorable?¿piensas que unas mejillas llenas de sangre son adorables?_

_Cállate_

-Lo sé, hasta empecé a extrañarlos-sonrió, mientras rodaba los ojos, miro a emmett-¿se les cayeron las palomitas?

-Por favor no le hagas explicar por qué piensa que" aventador" de palomitas debería ser una profesión-Jasper suplico con cara de miedo

-Está bien, ¿ya decidieron que película quieren ver?-se acerco a ver los posters de películas

-Nooo,aun no podemos decidirnos ,los chicos quieren ver Fast and Furious(1) y Rosalie y yo no podemos decidirnos entre beastly(2) o just go with it(3)–Alice puso una cara de concentración que hasta parecía ridícula ya que estábamos escogiendo películas

-Pues si se me permite opinar estoy con los chicos-

-SIIIII! Gracias Bella!-Emmett la levanto del suelo con un abrazo-JA! Enana en tu cara!-volteo hacia alice aun con Bella en sus brazos

-No es justo, Bella deberías escoger como una chica-La cara de Alice era de tristeza

-Lo lamento Alice pero no me apetece ver ninguna de esas películas por el momento, voy a ir a trabajar y me gustaría un poco de adrenalina, la cocina puede ser una selva-

-está bien…pero nosotras escojamos los dulces ,vamos Rose-Salió disparada arrastrando a Rosalie hacia la dulcería.

-Deberíamos comprar las entradas-le dije señalando la taquilla con la cabeza

-¿necesitas ayuda?-repitió mis palabras de ayer

-Por favor no quisiera fallar –

Puso los ojos-Vamos Edward-

-Vamos Emmett deja de comer como un cerdo-escuche a Jasper decir ,pero yo ya estaba lejos de ahí.

-Hola ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-la mujer que estaba tras la caja registradora me pregunto en un tono bastante bajo como para considerarse normal.

-Ehh..si me das 6 Boletos para Fast and Furious por favor-le entregue mi tarjeta

-QUE! Yo iba a comprar mi entrada Edward-Bella trato de sacar su cartera, le tome el brazo para que se detuviera

-Bella _ibas_ a comprarla ,pero decidí que no-le puse mi mejor sonrisa _la torcida nunca falla._

_-_Eso no es justo Edward, es _mi_ entrada así que _yo_ voy a pagarla-frunció su ceño

-Aquí tiene, ¿_Algo_ más?-

Ignore el doble sentido en la frase y tome las entradas y mi tarjeta

-No gracias, Vamos Bella no puedes enojarte ,te invitamos al cine eso significa que nosotros paguemos –

-No, ustedes me invitaron, pero jamás aclararon que ustedes iban a pagar ,creo que no es justo y me hace sentir mal ,asi que vas a dejarme pagarte esa entrada-Cruzo sus brazos, haciendo que pudiera ver por el espacio que su camiseta no cubría como sus senos resaltaban

-No Bella ,así que no insistas-moví mis ojos a su cara

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, vamos ya nos están esperando-

-¿Que sucede?-Nos pregunto mi hermana con las manos llenas de dulces diferentes

-Bella quiere pagarme su entrada-

-Bella no seas ridícula-rodo sus ojos,-¿podemos entrar ya?-se dirigió ala sala

Escuche un bufido de la chica que estaba a mi lado

-me las cobrare Edward, lo hare-

- y yo estaré feliz de que lo hagas-mi tono de voz fue como un ronroneo

_¿QUE HACES?_

Bella se sonrojo de nuevo-eesta bien, vamos no queremos perdernos los cortos-salió disparada hacia la sala,no pude evitar reírme entre dientes cuando se resbalo con las palomitas que Emmett había tirado.

_Adorable_

_*.*.*_

-Diablos, necesitamos comprar unos carros como esos-Emmett iba comentando la película-¿es que como pudieron jalar la puerta de la caja?-

-¿Que te pareció la película?-me voltee hacia Bella

-_hubiera sido mejor si yo la hubiera pagado-_susurro-Estuvo bien- sonrió y supe que no estaba enojada

-Me alegra, fue bastante emocionante-

-Si, nada como ver a Emmett balanceándose en su asiento de la emoción-Se empezó a reír

-Y que lo digas-no pude evitar recordar a mi hermano durante la función

-Quiero un Helado!, vayamos por uno-Alice le jalaba el brazo a Jasper

-Helado-Emmett se froto las manos-vamos-le jalo el brazo a Rosalie

Rosalie ,sonrió al comportamiento infantil de Emmett-Vamos pues-

Empecé a caminar ,pero Bella se quedó parada

-Lo lamento chicos pero, tengo que ir al restaurante alas 2-

Mire mi reloj 1:45

-Gracias por invitarme, nos veremos luego-abrazo a cada uno,-Adiós Edward, te veo por ahí-

-Adiós Bella-se alejo dándonos la espalda hacia la salida

-Saben, como que quiero ir a comer a un restaurante-Dije en voz alta sin quitarle la vista de encima

*.*.*

-Bienvenidos a Fuego & Hielo ,Soy Thomas y seré su mesero ,les ofrezco algo de beber?-

_Fuego & hielo,_el nombre le quedaba ala perfección ,la decoración era muy moderna, había colores metálicos combinados con el azul y el naranja ,en cada mesa había un jarrón alto lleno de agua ,que dentro tenia pequeñas velas que flotaban, las paredes eran de una madera oscura, que contrastaba con los cuadros modernos que había en ellas, casi en todos el elemento agua, y fuego estaban presentes.

Ayer saliendo del cine, me fui al hospital, para atender mi turno, cuando llegue a mi casa era bastante tarde por lo cual no vi a Bella mas, pero hoy domingo, desde temprano hice una reservación, y aquí estamos en el restaurante de Bella ,mis hermanos querían conocerlo y porque no decirlo yo también quería ,pero estoy empezando a creer que se debe más bien a quien trabaja aquí, que al restaurante en sí.

-Por favor nos traes un 2 aguas minerales con hielo,1 te helado, y 2 vasos de agua con limón-Alice ,pidió las bebidas de siempre

-Claro que si, en un momento se las traigo-dejo los menús enfrente de cada uno-con permiso-

-Meee encanta este lugar-Emmett se había quedado viendo todo el lugar-Es cómodo y confortable-

-Sí, Bella ha hecho un estupendo trabajo-

Parecía casi imposible que en 1 semana que llevábamos de conocerla, la sintiéramos tan cerca

_Es que ella es especial_

-¿Tú crees que la podamos ver?-Alice estaba viendo el menú mientras preguntaba

-Quien sabe, ha de tener mucho trabajo-Jasper miro atravez del restaurante

Jasper tenia razón, el restaurante estaba bastante lleno ,no como para pelear por entrar ,pero con una signicativa cantidad de comensales.

-Dios ,tienen pay de queso ,ya se que voy a pedir de postre-Rosalie le mostraba a Emmett.

*.*.*

BPOV

-Escuchen,2 especiales ,a termino medio,1 filete BQQ,1 ensalada griega,1 salmón ahumado cocinado en mantequilla-

La cocina estaba que quemaba, no dejaban de salir platos, mientras yo gritaba los pedidos, y daba los toques finales, en el plato.

-Este salmón esta crudo ¿Qué quieres que se lo coma y lo cocine después?-lo tome y lo devolví al cocinero que me lo entrego-Lo quiero bien cocinado-, grite mientras limpiaba un plato para servir la ensalada

Hoy por primera vez ,podía cocinar_ raro_ _eh?ya que soy chef,_ no significa que no lo haya hecho en nueva york, si no que primero tenía que ocuparme de muchas otras cosas, pero hoy podía hacer lo que nací para hacer Cocinar, me encantaba cocinar ,la comida es un gran medio para expresarse ,en muchos sentidos, y poder manipularla y crear arte con ella era algo que no tenia precio.

Así que cuando entre ala cocina la adrenalina empezó a bombear por todo mi cuerpo, y me dedique a dejar salir mis dotes culinarios.

-Chef ya vamos a salir-deje de cortar el cordero y voltee ,para ver a un mesero cargando un pastel de cumpleaños ,si alguien nos comentaba que un cliente cumplía años ,hacíamos un pastel y lo llevábamos ala mesa con muchas luces de bengala(4),yo al ser la encargada de la cocina iba y salía para felicitarlo ,siempre he pensado que es bastante raro, digo no conoces al sujeto pero le deseas que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños pero siempre ha sido así desde que abrimos mi socio y yo el primer restaurante de los 3 que teníamos por el país, pero ni así he dejado de pensar que es raro.

-esta bien voy detrás ,Lois encárgate de esto-señale el plato que estaba terminando, me limpie las manos con mi trapo y empecé a caminar detrás del mesero.

*.*.*

Siempre era diferente ,al vernos acercarnos los familiares/amigos/o lo que sean ,a veces empezaban a cantar, otras solo aplaudían, y otras se reían,

-Felicidades-di, una pequeña inclinación y me gire.

Iba caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina, cuando un mesero me detuvo

-disculpe chef, pero la mesa 23 quiere agradecerle la comida-voltee a la mesa 23 y mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte ,ahí estaba Edward y los chicos, me encamine hacia ellos ,cuando tuve la idea de hacer pagar a Edward.

EPOV

-Cheeef-Emmett dijo _demasiado_ fuerte a Bella que venía caminando hacia acá

Después de terminar de comer, todos pensamos que era una gran idea felicitar a la chef, así que le preguntamos al mesero para ver si era posible

-Vaya ,vaya ,vaya están en mi territorio-Bella Sonrió hacia nosotros-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Pues ,vimos el restaurante por el espejo retrovisor del auto y nos dijimos "no puede estar tan mal",así que aquí nos tienes-Le dije mientras la recorría con mi mirada ,Traia el cabello en una coleta, una chaqueta de chef con unos pantalones entallados y unos converse ,pero aun así se veía hermosa.

-¿Y cumplio con sus expectativas?-dijo con las mejillas encendidas

-La verdad si ,la comida es deliciosa-la mire directo a los ojos.

-Es verdad Bella naciste para alimentar a los hambrientos-Alice se acarició su estómago cómicamente

-Me alegro que les gustara, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo una cocina que dirigir, nos vemos chicos-Sacudió su mano mientras se alejaba, la vi hablar con el maître.

-Diablos me siento como si fuera a reventar-Emmett aún seguía comiendo el pan de la canasta

-Que asco Emmett-Rosalie lo reprendió mientras le quitaba el pan

Jasper llamo al mesero-Disculpe nos podría traer la cuenta-

-Claro que si en un momento-

-Deberíamos venir otra noche, pero una donde Bella no trabaje para que coma con nosotros-Rosalie decía mientras veía la puerta de la cocina.

-Si, yo también pienso eso-

-Disculpe Señor pero la Chef dio órdenes de que ,va por la casa-Dijo Thomas

Voltee hacia la cocina

_Si que es obstinada_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)fast &amp; furious:Rapido y furioso!<strong>

**(2)Bestly:La bella y la Bestia version Hollywood,creo que sale vanessa hudgens,aun en mexico no se estrena asi que no se si en los demas paises tambien.**

**(3)jusg go with it:En mexico le pusieron un nombre totalmente diferente al titulo pero se llama Una esposa de Mentira,con Jennifer Aniston.**

**(4)bengala:La verdad no se si el termino es conocido por todo el mundo,pero aqui en mexico son esas luces,que prendes en año nuevo,son unas varitas y sacan muchas chispas plateadas.**

**Hello,everyone!**

**Nos volvemos a ver! **

**Estoy muy apenada,enserio ,ayer una vez que subi el capitulo,me di cuenta que tenia unos errores para llorar,asi que hoy me asegure de dejarlo mas decente!Lo lamento enserio!**

**Termine el cap 3!pues ya podemos ver,la relacion entre esos 5 ,claro no es muy profunda pero ps se acaban de conocer,Ya tengo el cap 4! quizas si me sobornaran (^^) con unos hermosos reviews ,se los suba esta misma tarde! _Mencione_ que hay un acercamiento muy significativo entre edward y bella y los labios de ambos?**

**Por favor si no entienden algo,no se comprende,no duden en reclamarmelo!**

**Podrian honrrarme con sus opiniones?:D!Tambn ,los links? estan funcionando?les gusta el estilo de bella?**

**Gracias por leerme!**

_**NAMASTE**_


	5. Tormenta

**_disclaimer:ningun personaje me pertenece!le pertenecen ala creadora de fantasias Stephenie Meyer!_**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Amaba a mi madre ,si que lo hacía, era una madre bastante _peculiar ,_muy impulsiva y bastante atolondrada y obstinada cuando se lo proponía ,pero a veces lograba sacarme de mis cabales

_-Bella es__ que me da miedo, vives ahí sola donde eres un gran objetivo para gente desquiciada en una casa bastante grande para una sola persona ,en vez de venirte con nosotros ,tu sabes que tu papa y yo te amamos y amaríamos que te quedaras con nosotros-_tome aire para responder pero Renee siguió hablando-_y además Bella, ni siquiera nos has venido a visitarnos llevas más de 1 semana aquí en la ciudad y ni una llamada nos has dado ¿así te educamos?_

-No mama, por supuesto que no, pero te he dicho que he estado muy ocupada con el restaurante-

La verdad si tuve tiempo para haber hablado con mi madre, pero sabia que trataría que me fuera a vivir con ella y papa.

-Y con respecto a la casa, mama tengo 24 años casi los 25, si trabajo es para poder darme la independencia que a mi edad necesito ,no es porque piense que no me amen-

-_Lo sé Bella, pero no puedo evitar extrañarte la última vez que te vimos fue hace mucho-_

-Mama! Nos vimos cuando me ayudaste a empacar todo en Nueva York-rodee los ojos deseando que pudiera verme.

_-Bella pero eso fue hace…._-se quedo callada_-Tienes razón_-se oían unas risas de fondo_ papá- oh cállate Charlie que también quieres verla-_

-he mamá aun estoy aquí-

-_Asi, entonces Bella cuando vamos a poder verte_-me exigió

-No lo sé mama, tratare de darles una vuelta-ya estaba desesperada, esta conversación ya estaba estancada.

_-Esta __bien, Bella te amamos hija_-su tono de voz se entristeció y no pude evitar sentirme mal-_tu papa y yo_ _te_ _estaremos esperando, espérate Charlie, aun no cuelgo-_soltó unas risitas que parecieron de colegiala feliz-_Bye_-

_Asco_

_¿Y aun así se preguntaba porque no considere vivir con ellos?_

colgué el teléfono y me cambie a mi pijama, una camiseta ancha con las iniciales LA y un pequeño short, me quite la toalla de la cabeza y empecé a cepillar mi cabello

Después de llegar del restaurante sentí literalmente como mi bañera me gritaba para que me sumergiera en sus aguas calientes aromáticas, Y ¿quien soy yo para desobedecer a los objetos inanimados parlantes?

_Nadie_

asi que pase mas de una hora leyendo en mi bañera hasta que la llamada de mi madre me interrumpió

Baje de nuevo hacia mi cocina para comer un poco de helado, me encantaba cenar helado era mi única adicción no podía dormir si en mi estomago no hubiera un tazón de helado de galletas y crema y salsa de chocolate

Empecé casi a correr hacia el refrigerador, cuándo llegue al y lo abrí todo se oscureció

_¿Qué RAYOS?_

Empecé a buscar la causa del apagón cuando la luz de un rayo atravesó la cocina.

Lo que me faltaba!

Mi primera semana en esta casa y ya estaba sufriendo de un apagón, me asegure de la isla y empecé a tantear el terreno para llegar al cajón donde debería de haber unas velas, justo cuando empecé a buscarlas alguien toco la puerta

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-mi corazón estaba taladrando mi pecho y no pude evitar recordar la conversación anterior con mi madre, debí haber hecho caso ahora iba a ser asesinada por un psicópata y yo moriría con mi estomago vacio

_Dios tengo hambre_

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y tuve que dejar mis quejas con mi cuerpo porque necesitaba decidir si iba a abrir la puerta

_¿Qué?¿que tal si es un psicópata que mata a jóvenes hambrientas?_

_Por favor, ¿entonces porque está tocando la puerta de ser así?_

_Heem…¿un psicópata educado?_

_-¿_Bella está todo bien?-

_Edward_

_-_Ya voy Edward-le grite mientras trataba de llegar a la puerta

Diablos ¿ quien puso esa mesita ahí?

Vivita y _cojeando_ llegue a la puerta

-Hey Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte a la sombra que estaba en mi puerta que suponía yo que era Edward

Me apunto con la linterna que traía

-¿Estas Bien?, estaba en mi estudio cuando se fue la luz y recordé que tu vives aquí sola y podrías necesitar algo-se estaba atropellando con las palabras

Mi corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido pero ya no era de miedo, eran mariposas

_¿Mariposas en el corazón?_

-Si Edward estoy bien, pero entra te vas a mojar,-estaba empezando a llover

-Gracias, que estabas haciendo antes de que se fuera la luz-busque su mano y cuando la tome lo trate de guiar a donde yo recordaba que estaba el sillón

-Estaba a punto de comer mi helado-No pude evitar sentir la nostalgia de mi tazón de helado con salsa de chocolate

_CALLATE _

-¿Helado en la noche?-se oia una sonrisa en su voz ,apunto a la mesita de café del recibidor y vi que ahí había una vela aromática me pare con cuidado ,buscando los cerillos

-Espera a donde vas, puedes caerte-de nuevo apunto su linterna

-Iba a buscar unos cerillos a la cocina-

-Yo iré espérame aquí-se paro y alumbro el piso con la luz, y se metió a la cocina

Escuche revolver algunos cajones

-El ultimo ala izquierda-Grite

-Gracias-

Cuando llego de nuevo encendió la vela del centro y pudimos tener un diámetro de luz bastante decente

_Una vela de calidad_

Edward sonrió y se volteo su cuerpo hacia mi, yo subí mi pierna al sillón y me senté sobre ella, la otra la deje colgando en el sillón

-¿Y tu, no tienes otro pasatiempo que no sea ayudar a tus vecinas?-arquee una ceja

Sus ojos mostraron un poco de vergüenza pero luego sonrió

-Pues para eso estamos los vecinos, sería muy mal visto si yo que tenía una linterna te dejara batallar con la negrura de la noche sola-torció la sonrisa

-tienes razón sería muy mal visto , si dejaras de interrumpir tu vida cada vez que tu vecina tiene un impedimento-

-Lo vez –levanto las cejas y se reclino hacia atrás.

Otro rayo atravesó la oscuridad seguido de un trueno ,no pude evitar removerme.

No le tengo miedo a las tormentas. Deje de hacerlo cuando cumplí los 15 ,pero aun así no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara cuando un trueno especialmente fuerte se hacia presente

-¿Sucede algo?-Edward noto mi movimiento.

-¿Que? no nada-_pensara que eres una cobarde Bella_

_-¿_y como te fue en el trabajo?-

-pues bastante bien ,ya extrañaba ensuciarme las manos ,la administración no es ni por asomo divertida.-

Por la ventana que estaba directamente en mi línea de visión, pude observar el rayo que salió directo de las nubes,y no pude evitar tensarme esperando el trueno

_Ya sabes después de un rayo se viene el trueno_

EPOV

Estaba oscuro, si, pero la vela proporcionaba la suficiente luz para ver los ojos de Bella y la expresión que estos marcaban

_Miedo_

No se veía aterrorizada pero si se veía preocupada e inquieta, provocaba darle un abrazo para reconfortarla.

_Distráela Edward_

-¿Cuando supiste que querías ser chef?-

Cuando me dijo que era chef, me sorprendió, no conozco ningún chef ,ella era joven, casi 25,como para ser una sous chef, que yo supiera ser un rango tan alto en la cocina lleva tiempo, no sales de la escuela de gastronomía y entras a un restaurante siendo chef, empiezas desde abajo.

_Debe ser excelente en lo que hace_

-….entonces me di cuenta que realmente esa era mi vocación ,manejar la comida y crear arte con ella-la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era tranquila como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Así que decidiste estudiar para chef-

-Si, cuando entre a la universidad y vi las materias y el contenido de la carrera supe que yo pertenecía ahí-

-Te vez tan hermosa cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona-_¿tu dijiste eso?_

Aun en la "oscuridad" pude ver sus mejillas cambiar de tonalidad sin que mi cerebro diera la orden mi mano se levanto y se coloco en sus mejilla ,estaba caliente y moví mi pulgar para acariciar mejor ,

Cuando levante la vista ,sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos,

_verde y café 2 colores totalmente diferentes pero parecían fundirse ala perfección_

no pude mover la vista y la verdad no quería hacerlo, el aire que nos rodeo se cargo de repente y tuve la necesidad de ver si sus labios eran tan suaves como se veían ,así que me encontré a mi mismo acercándome lentamente a ella

-Edward..-mi nombre en sus labios se oyeron como los ángeles cantando.

Cuando la distancia que nos separa era casi inexistente, la habitación se ilumino, ambos dimos un respingo.

_¿__QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER?_

_Casi beso a mi nueva vecina que conozco hace menos de 1 semana_

Voltee hacia Bella, y sus mejillas estaban rojas,

_la incomodaste_

Mire mi reloj

-Diablos, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar-me levante

Bella aun estaba sentada ,parecía que su mente no estaba con su cuerpo en este momento,

-¿Estas bien?-me preocupe se sus ojos tenían tantas emociones

-¿Que? si si claro-se levanto ,y me percate de su vestimenta

La camiseta ,era ancha pero se veía que escondía un gran cuerpo bajo ella y el short dejaba al descubierto sus cremosas y blancas piernas, el dia de la caminata de la playa las había podido ver ,pero esta vez con el color azul, se veían mas blancas y hermosas ,mi cabeza _no estoy seguro cual_ no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se verían esas piernas desnudas enrolladas en mi cadera

_Muy pero muy bien_

Sentí un tirón en mi bajo vientre-Me tengo que ir-

Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió ,había dejado de llover, pase enseguida de ella y su perfume casi me hace tambalearme

-Adiós Bella-me gire hacia mi casa

-Edward espera-me detuve a medio paso, y voltee hacia ella

Se paro enfrente de mi ,y me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca-Gracias por todo-se dio la vuelta y se metió a su casa

Me lleve mi mano a la zona que parecía en llamas

-De nada vecina-

BPOV

Me lanze hacia mi cama

_Auch,diablos_

Meti la mano entre mi cuerpo y el colchón y saque el celular ,_Con que aquí estas _

_Diablos_

Mi corazón aun no se ha enterado que no estamos corriendo un maratón,pero _aaaaaaah!¿_que acaba de suceder?,estábamos los 2 ahí sentados,cuando el puso su mano _su grande y varonil mano,_en mi mejilla,mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar,y luego fijo sus ojos en mi,y supe que nos íbamos a besar.

_Estupida Luz_

_¿Dónde estabas cuando me golpee con la mesita?¿eh?_

Lo deseaba,no podía negarlo mas,desde que toco mi puerta para entregarme mi correo,supe que ya nada seria igual,luego en el cine,los 2 ahí sentados hombro a hombro,en la oscuridad,era casi imposible no voltearlo a ver y desear estar haciendo otra cosa que ver la película,y esta noche,estoy segura de que si la luz no nos hubiera interrumpido yo no estaría aquí en mi cama.

_Pero el se alejo_

_El salio casi corriendo de tu casa._

Es cierto

Una vez que la luz hizo su aparición,Edward se veía aterrado,y salio como si el diablo lo persiguiera,pero antes de eso,_esa mirada,_sus ojos pasaron de ser un verde esmeralda,a un verde oscuro,casi igualando a su pupila,

¿Qué significaba esa mirada?

Diablos,mis labios ardían,

_¿Qué estabas pensando cuando lo alcanzaste?_

No lo se.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy triste no lo voy a negar,solo tuve 4 reviews!:(Pero agradesco a aquellas personas Ustedes saben quienes son,por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme ,Son maravillosas,asi que quize demostrarles cuanto me hace feliz, aunque no haya una gran respuesta,asi que aqui esta El cap 4,no es beso lo se,pero ya vamos encaminandonos!<strong>

**Quiero recordarles que esta historia es M por lo cual esperen lemmons ^^,asi que si no les agradan las escenas de ese tipo,diganme y asi pongo marcadores que señalen las escenas ^^**

**Porfavor ,demen su opinion,la historia tiene muchas alertas(gracias por ellas :D)y visitas y muy pocos reviews,creo que me he portado bien,digo he publicado muy rapidamente!asi que porfavor ,las autoras solo obtenemos como recompensa los reviews!**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras!**

_**NAMASTE**_


	6. Soltarse el Pelo

**_Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen ,le pertenecen ala creadora de fantasias Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

><p>-No olvides tomarte tus medicinas Ally-La ayude a bajar de la Camilla-Tienes que tomártela si quieres sentirte mejor<p>

Voltee hacia su mama que estaba sentada enfrente de mi escritorio

-Solo tiene que seguir el tratamiento y estará perfecta-Le di la receta-No hay problemas Mayores, solo el resfriado que se alargo a falta de tratamiento.

-Muchas gracias Doctor Cullen- sacudí la mano que me ofrecía-Di adiós Ally

-Adiós Doctor Cullen-

-Adiós Ally- Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi escritorio ,diablos masajee mis sienes, no he tenido una noche de sueño decente ,ya hace 3 días del "beso "de Bella y yo como un cobarde la he evitado a toda costa.

_Ha de pensar que eres un idiota_

-Doctor Cullen ,su Hermana está aquí ,¿la dejo pasar?-La voz de mi secretaria salió de mi comunicador

-Eh..si Lauren déjala entrar-

-Eddie-Alice entro en un vestido Playero y un gran sombrero-Hace siglos que no te veo, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?-Me dio un abrazo y se sentó en la camilla.

-¿Alice? que haces vestida así en un hospital?-

-Ah, esto-se señaló así misma-Rose y yo vamos a ir a casa de Bella y vamos a ir a la playa, he hablado con ella cada noche por teléfono, y hoy tiene noche libre así que tendremos un día de chicas.

-¿A si? y entonces que haces en mi consultorio-Pregunte para ver si mi estomago dejaba de dar vueltas a mención de Bella.

-Pues, solo para avisarte que una vez que terminemos el día de chicas, iremos a bailar-

-Alice ,pudiste haber mandado un mensaje o llamarme, no tenías que venir al hospital y además ¿iremos?¿cuando me preguntaron si quería?-

-Mira Edward , ambos sabemos que si Bella esta tu también quieres ir -tenía un sonrisa retadora en la boca.-Y además pase a la tienda a comprar comida, que está cerca de aquí ,asi que por eso llegue, asi que no digas nada-salto de la camilla-Me retiro ,tengo que pasar por Rosalie ,adiós Edward a las 9-Como llego se fue ,llena de energía en un gran vestido playero

Mientras veía mi agenda de consultas ,mi cerebro no se alejaba de la imagen de Bella en bikini.

BPOV

-Ya VOY!-_diablos¿ quien toca el timbre de esa manera?_

Abrí la puerta de Un tirón dispuesta a darle una patada Karateca a quien toque como si no hubiera un mañana, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ,en mi línea de visión ,había un sombrero playero ,y unos brazos que si utilizaran más fuerza estaría segura de que querían matarme

-Alice ,diablos me vas a matar-

-Ups ,lo siento Bella pero estoy muy emocionada hace mucho tiempo que Rose y yo no tenemos un día de chicas con alguien que no sea nosotras 2-salto hacia la cocina con unas bolsas en la mano.

-En realidad ,creo que nunca hemos tenido un día de chicas que no sea entre nosotras 2-El abrazo de Rosalie ,fue muuuucho mas considerado que el de Alice

_Necesita darles clases a Emmett y a Alice de cómo dar abrazos_

-¿Como estas Bella?-

-Excelente , emocionada realmente y un poco asustada de lo que Alice tiene planeado-

-Créeme dejaras de tenerle miedo es _adaptarse o morir_-se quito el sombrero de playa ,y no tuve duda Rosalie ,parece una diosa playera ,con ese pequeño vestido y unas sandalias, quitaba el aliento

-Ok ,Bella ,primero iremos a la playa quiero broncearme un poco ,ya que esta noche ,será noche de club ,NO PONGAS ESA CARA ISABELLA,VAS A PONERTE UN VESTIDO HERMOSO Y TE VA A GUSTAR-

_DIABLOS¿ es normal que le tenga miedo a una mujer de 1.55m?_

-No me iba a oponer Alice ,si no que mi piel es muy sensible y se va poner roja si la bronceo-mire mis pálidos brazos

-No te preocupes Bella, alice tiene el remedio, el mejor protector/bronceador del mundo-

-A sí que¿ cómo es bella?-Alice estaba sobre su estómago ,en una toalla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su brazos cruzados, Rosalie, a su vez estaba boca arriba ,disfrutando de los rayos del sol, yo por mi parte me sentía como pollo rostizado ,pero Alice aseguraba que no me iba a pasar nada.

¿Es seguro tomar sol, con la atmosfera como esta?

_Roguemos que si_

-¿Cómo es que Alice?-

-Vivir Frente a mi Hermano, digo siempre ha sido un poco hermitaño ,asi que ha de ser como si no tuvieras vecino-

-En realidad Alice,es todo lo contrario, Edward siempre encuentra el momento para venir a ayudarme-me recosté sobre mi espalda

-¿Que?-Rosalie se había sentado-¿Edward Cullen?,¿se ha pasado por tu casa?-

-Ehh..si creo que 3 veces en la semana, todas las situaciones para ayudarme de alguna forma-

-No puedo creerlo-

La mirada que Alice le dio a Rosalie ,no me dio buena espina-Bueno, demasiado sol por hoy!-empezo a recoger ,sus cosas-Vamos chicas nos espera un día de compras-

-¿Qué ?apenas llegamos-Rosalie ,también se levantó y empezó a seguir a Alice-Diablos-empezó a correr-

-¿Que sucede, a donde vamos?-puse mis manos en las rodillas-

_Diablos Bella apenas eran como 100 metros_

_-_iremos al centro comercial, buscar unos bonitos vestidos para dejar a los chicos con la boca abierta-

-¿Pero no íbamos a nadar y eso? -Rose parecía desconcertada-

-Cambie de opinión! Ahora Vayan a cambiarse para poder irnos-

-Diablos Alice 3 horas, 3 HORAS caminando como locas ,para comprar un vestido?-

-Eres una Bebe Bella, y eso que ni has estado en uno de mis maratones-sus ojos eran soñadores-Ahora date una ducha ,que tenemos que estar lista alas 9-

_Aquí vamos_

EPOV

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Emmett solo paso y se perdió en la sala

-Pues es que como las chicas se iban a preparar en la casa de Bella ,pensamos, mas bien Emmett pensó que también deberíamos alistarnos juntos-

-Si claro eso parece una genial idea-

-¿Vamos a ir por ellas o ellas van a venir?-Emmett ya estaba desesperado

-No lo sé-

-yo digo que vayamos por ellas-Me empecé a levantar del sillón cuando el timbre hizo su presencia

-Yo voy-Emmett empezó a correr hacia la puerta

-¿Que no es mi casa?-

-MUERDEME-Grito-Buenas noches Señoritas-

-Quítate Emmett!-La voz de Alice se abría paso-Jazzy !-se le colgó a mi amigo del cuello y se empezaron a besar

-Hey esa es mi hermanita-La voz de Emmett no parecía furiosa

-Si ,pues tu haces cosas peores con la mía-Jasper abrazo a Alice y observo a Rosalie y a Emmett

-_Touche_-Una pequeña risa como campanillas llamo mi atención

_ESTA NOCHE VAMOS A SUFRIR_

-Wow, Bella te ves-me aclare la garganta-Espectacular

En un vestido azul que no llegaba más que a la mitad de los muslos ,su cintura estaba abrazada por un cinturón negro que solo apretaba más sus senos ,en sus pies traía unos tacones que estilizaban sus piernas ya hermosas ,hasta hacerlas parecer kilométricas ,sus sombra de ojos estaba ahumada ,con una línea oscura en la línea de las pestañas agrandando sus ojos.

Bajo mi escrutinio, Bella empezó a sonrojarse y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

-…entonces están bien con eso?-no le quite la vista de encima a bella,

-¿Con que?-

-Que tu y Bella se vayan juntos , ya que viven enfrente del otro ,mientras que jazz y yo nos iremos en el porshe y Emmett y Rose en el jeep-

-Ni un solo problema-bella se sonrojo aun más

-Está bien ,nos vemos en Moon light-

-¿Vamos Bella?-le extendí mi mano

Tomo mi mano ,y esa corriente extraña y placentera me recorrió-Vamos-

BPOV

-¿Te molesta el radio?-

Voltee a Verlo, tenia un mano en el volante y otra en la palanca de cambios

-No-

Encendió el estéreo y las notas de Debussy inundaron el coche-¿Debussy?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Si, me encanta la música clásica es maravillosa-

-Lo es-

El silencio que envolvía el volvo no era incomodo, no creo que pueda estar incomoda en compañía de Edward.

-Vaya ,Vaya ,Vaya pensé que nunca llegarían-Alice estaba haciendo sonar sus tacones azules en el suelo

-Si,si Alice ustedes también acaban de llegar los vi estacionándose-

-¿por que no entramos de una vez?quiero Bailar-Emmett dirigió a rosalie con una mano en la espalda hacia dentro del club

-Vamos-La canción de _The time_ de los Black eyes peas estaba sonando, había luces parpadeando y de muchos colores inundando todo el local, cuerpos danzantes por todos lados, alcanze a ver un vislumbre del vestido de Alice, mientras se apresuraban ala pista.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-Por favor ,me muero de sed-La verdad es que la boca se me seco desde que lo vi ,ahí con unos jeans oscuros, y una camiseta con 3 botones desabrochados y más cuando vi la mirada que me dirigía-Espérame aquí-y se alejó caminando hacia donde yo suponía que estaba el bar

Me senté en una de las sillas y observe el lugar ya no siquiera podía ver a los chicos ,se habían perdido entre la masa de gente.

-Hey ,quieres bailar?-Un hombre de unos 30 años con ojos color miel y una barba de candado, estaba mirándome de una forma que dejaba claro para que me quería.

-No gracias-

-Vamos preciosa ,no te hagas la que no quiere-empezó a jalar mi brazo y estire mi cuello para ver si veía a alguien que me ayudara

-No ya te dije que no-me estaba removiendo ,tenía que quitármelo de encima

-La dama dijo que no-una voz, y suave se dejo escuchar

Voltee para ver quién era, pero estoy segura de no conocerlo, era alto, con unos ojos azules profundos y su cabello rubio le caía sobre un ojo.

-Tu te lo pierdes-vi cómo se alejaba tambaleándose

-Estas bien?-me dirigió de nuevo a la mesa

-Si, muchas gracias me había empezado a asustar-

-¿Pero que haces aquí sola?-pregunto

-No está sola-la voz de Edward sonó fría

-¿Enserio? porque eso no parecía ahorita cuando un hombre la estaba llevando fuerza a la pista-su sonrisa era retadora

-¿Qué?¿eso paso Bella?¿estás bien?-dejo los vasos en la mesa y acuno mi cara con ambas manos

_Me derrito_

-Si pero estoy bien ,gracias a _…-_

-Kevin-

-gracias a Kevin-se llevo mi mano a la boca cuando la extendí para saludarlo ,me sonroje pero era mas de incomodidad que de nada

-Bueno ,muchas gracias Kevin ya te puedes ir-Edward le quito mi mano y se puso entre los 2

Kevin levanto las 2 manos en un signo de rendición-Esta bien ,cuidala porque quien sabe que pase en cualquier descuido-advirtió-,adiós preciosa-me dio un beso en la mejilla y estoy segura de haber oído un gruñido de Edward

-i_diota_, ¿Segura que estas bien Bella?-Edward se veía genuinamente preocupado con un _¿poco de celos?_

_-_si ,solo estaba un poco insistente-le di un trago al vaso-piña colada?

-Si no sabía si tomabas alcohol o no así que decidí traerte algo practico-su sonrisa era para desmayarse

-Pues gracias-

…

-Que calor-Alice me arrebato el vaso y se tomo el líquido de un solo trago

-Diablos ,Alice, consíguete la tuya-

-Lo siento ,¿pero que hacen aquí?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-YA llegaron las Bebidas-Emmett traía una gran bandeja de vasos ,de tras de él ,Rosalie y Jasper reían de algo

-Vamos a Bailar Bella PORFAVOR-Alice era bastante convincente con esa cara

-Pero..-

-Nada de peros, ayudame Rosalie-se cruzó de brazos

-Vamos Bella, diviértete, suéltate el pelo-Alice y Ella empezaron a mover la cabeza en un movimiento bastante gracioso

-Si ustedes lo dicen-Puse los ojos-Esta bien-

Alice empezó a bailar lo que al parecer era su baile de victoria

Al pasar enseguida de Emmett tome un vaso y me lo bebi de un solo trago

_A soltarse el PELO!_

…

-No puedo creerlo esta es mi canción-Tik Tok de Ke$ha se empezó a oír por todo el local

Llevábamos ya un buen rato aquí bailando ,lo cual era muy divertido gracias a que Rosalie y Alice estaban un poco borrachas, y no temían en hacer el ridículo, así que cuando Alice hizo el paso de la regadera decidí que quería unírmeles

-_Waking in the morning feeling like _….-Estabamos gritando la cancion mientras saltabamos Como tontas.-_Grab my glasses I'm out the door ,I'm gonna hit this city, before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack 'cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back-_

Rosalie y Alice se colocaron a mis costados y empezamos a bajar las 3 juntas mientras movíamos los brazos como locas ,emmett llego y se puso tras Rosalie y empezaron a lo que yo definiría como "sexo danzante"

-¿te diviertes?-el aliento cálido de Edward ,hizo que me estremeciera de placer

-¿mucho y tu?-

-Es muy entretenido verlas bailar-

-¿si?-

-Si,te ves tan sensual y hermosa-coloco sus manos en mi cadera y empezó a bailar conmigo

_On the floor de JLo _empezó a sonar

-¿dónde has estado estos días ?pareciera que desapareciste-

Su expresión cambio a avergonzada y luego a lujuria en un segundo

-Después de aquella noche, no podía verte más-su tono de voz no era más que de un susurro ronco

-¿Por qué?-trague toda la saliva que había en mi boca, de repente mi garganta estaba seca

-Porque si lo hacia, me iba a lanzar a ti como un desquiciado-empezó a besar mi cuello

-Yo me he sentido igual-

-¿A si?-

-Si-

Edward empezó a acercarse cada vez mas rápido y sus labios cuando menos lo pensé rozaron los mios

-Hueles deliciosa ,con una nota de alcohol me vuelve loco-

-Edward-

-¿sí?-

-Bésame Ya-

Y lo hizo. Sus labios impactaron con los mios, en una danza que enloquecía, eran suaves y calientes, coloque mis brazos en su cuello, mientras los de el ,bajaron hacia mi espalda baja y me pegaron a él, Edward lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo un acceso que ya estaba concedido

_Dios su sabor_

El mejor sabor que haya tenido el placer de probar, su lengua húmeda y caliente penetro mi boca sin dejar un lugar que explorar la mía por supuesto no se quedó atrás, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior y el gemido que gane me hizo querer llevarlo a la parte más oscura del lugar.

-Vayámonos-Sus ojos estaban frenéticos

-Vamos-me empezó a jalar a nuestra mesa donde tomo mi bolso y nos dirigió a la salida

-tranquilo Edward-decía entre risas-me vas a tirar-

Cuando llegamos al volvo me empujo hacia la puerta del copiloto y puso cada una de sus manos, enseguida de mi cabeza

-Dios, Bella me vuelves loco-Bajo su cabeza hacia la mia ,y tomo mis labios entre los suyos,Gemi cuando se pego a mi completamente y pude sentir su exitacion

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!everyone!<strong>

**Ya viene el Lemmoooooon!^^**

**solo tengo una pregunta**

**¿quieren que Bella sea virgen?es algo en lo que no me he podido decidir,asi que porfavor demen su opinion!**

**Gracias por los Reviews,Gracias a Flopi,**yels99**,bea,**Iga-12L**,Aloha88,**Kaami Annie Cullen**,maite,y a **camela**,por sus opiniones en estos 5 caps!**

**Gracias de verdad!una escritora solo obtiene de recompensa sus opiniones asi que GRACIAS!**

**A las que no han dejado Review! ANIMENSE no muerdo XD!**

**el ,esperenlo muuuuy pronto!^^**

_**NAMASTE**_


	7. ¿Demasiado Para ti?

**_Disclaimer:lospersonajes no me pertenecen ,le pertenecen ala creadora de fantasias Stephenie Meyer_**

**_Este capitulo contiene Lemmon!(todo el cap)asi que si no te gusta leerlos ,tendras que esperar el !_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

EPOV

-Bella-gemí-Si sigues haciendo eso no podre abrir la puerta-

El viaje en el volvo fue insoportable, fuimos afortunados de que no hubiera ninguna patrulla por el camino .no podía guardar mis manos para mi, todo el camino mi mano, libre estuvo recorriendo las piernas de Bella, que solo con ver como se sonrojaba y estremecía me hacia querer para el volvo en cualquier lugar. Luego de derrapar en la entrada de la cochera, fui directamente a donde Bella, para abrirle la puerta pero ella me salto encima y nos devoramos la boca por un rato más

Cuando al fin pude abrir la puerta, lo cual fue un poco difícil por que Bella estaba besando mi cuello, la tome de la cintura y la senté en la mesita alta que utilizaba para poner el correo, no perdí tiempo y dirigí mi cabeza hacia su oreja y mordí su lóbulo. Bella llevo su mano a mi cabeza y entrelazo sus dedos con mi cabello mientras la otra estaba tratando de meterse por debajo de mi camisa. La tome en brazos por el trasero y ella enrosco sus piernas en mi cadera, su centro caliente hizo contacto con mi erección y creí que rompería mi mandíbula de lo fuerte que la tenia cerrada

Cerré la puerta con una patada y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Cuando cerré la puerta de esta, tuve que separarme de esos exquisitos labios para saciar nuestra necesidad de respirar

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?¿ahora mismo?-apoye mi frente en la suya para poder observar aquellos océanos profundos que eran sus ojos

-Muy segura, te deseo, por favor Edward-me miro por debajo de sus pestañas y yo lo perdí.

La empuje hacia la cama y la tumbe de espaldas en ella, lleve mis manos a su espalda para encontrar el cierre de su vestido y lo baje lentamente acariciando la extensión de piel que iba descubriendo

Mordí ligeramente su hombro

-Edward-gimió

Bella saco su brazo de la manga del vestido y puse mis manos en sus caderas donde enganche mis dedos y empecé a bajarlo lentamente saboreando el momento que tenia encima

Una vez que lo quite, me aleje para observar a la diosa que estaba debajo de mí

-Diablos Bella, vas a matarme-bese sus duros pezones que se vislumbraban bajo el sostén de encaje negro sin tirantes

La espalda de bella se arqueo

-podría decirte lo mismo-dijo sin aliento

Bella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera y se empezó a frotar contra mí, mientras compartíamos un beso salvaje, nuestras lenguas frotándose, explorando.

Sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de quitarme la camiseta, así que me separe de ella y me la empecé a quitar yo mismo, mientras tanto una Bella en sostén y bragas de encaje aun con sus tacones puestos, se arrastro hacia la orilla de la cama y empezó a desabrochar mi cinturón

-Estas tan listo-susurro con una voz que chorreaba sexo-tan duro-su mano empezó a acariciar mi miembro por encima del pantalón-

-Bella...-gemí

Desabrocho mi bragueta y bajo mis pantalones ,Salí de ellos, mis zapatos y calcetines habían sido descartados en un lugar de la habitación

Sus manos de un tirón bajaron mis pantalones y Salí de ellos, la tome en brazos y la recosté ciñéndome sobre ella procurando que ni un gramo de mi peso la aplastara.

-eres exquisita-lamí toda la extensión de su cuello, bella comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, mi espalda todo lo que tenia al alcance.

Le arranque el sostén, y devore sus rosadas cimas como un bebe hambriento

-ed.…-jadeaba

Mis manos se dirigieron al borde de sus bragas, donde no dudaron en introducirse

-Estas tan mojada ¿Eso es por mi?-mi dedo encontró su hinchado clítoris y lo moví de abajo hacia arriba

-si…Si…Edward –Levante la cabeza para verla,

Era una diosa ahí en mi cama con su cabello extendido por el edredón, solamente con sus bragas, empecé a recorrer su vientre con mi lengua, lamiendo su ombligo coloque mis manos a un lado de sus bragas y jale bruscamente

-oh dios-

Baje mi cabeza hacia su centro y aspire

_EL mejor aroma de todo el mundo_

-dios Bella-gemí-muero por probarte-

-Hazlo-jadeo

Coloque mis manos en sus corvas*y las separe bruscamente, me arrodillé en suelo y con mi lengua separe sus húmedos pliegues

BPOV

-Hazlo-jadee, Edward me estaba volviendo totalmente loca, con sus labios sensuales, esos ojos casi negros y su voz de sexo

Edward separo mis rodillas y se arrodillo frente a mi, todo el aire de mis pulmones se escapo por la anticipación

-Mierda-grite cuando su húmeda lengua separo mis calientes pliegues que rogaban por el

Mis caderas se levantaron en su encuentro, las empujo hacia abajo con sus manos

Levanto su cabeza-Paciencia Bella-Sus labios están brillantes por su actividad, solo su imagen ahí entre mis piernas con su cabello despeinado, por mis dedos, sus ojos enloquecidos hizo que una corriente me azotara desde la cabeza hasta los pies, introdujo uno su dedo dentro de mi y bajo de nuevo la cabeza para continuar lo que había dejado

-Dios Edward, para para-le jale el cabello para que se detuviera, introdujo otro mas

-¿Que sucede Bella?-su tono era juguetón y pícaro-¿demasiado para ti?-saco sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca-Exquisita-

-ven acá-lo jale hacia mí, lo bese tratando de imprimir en ese beso toda la pasión que me recorría, pude probarme en él ,y eso me éxito aun mas

-Ya no puedo-tome impulso y nos gire

-mi turno-

Con mis manos delinee sus pectorales, baje mi cabeza y empecé a salpicar besos por todo su torso, delinee con mis uñas sus pezones masculinos, Edward apretó su agarre de mis caderas, cuando llegue a sus pelvis, lo mire fijamente mientras arrastraba su bóxer por sus piernas, liberando su erección

_Buuuenas Nooooches_

-…-gemí ,su miembro era grande, más que el promedio tenía una punta rosada de terciopelo donde en su ranura había un poco de liquido, no podía esperar por tenerlo dentro de mi, pero antes quería devolverle el favor

Humedecí mis labios y le di un beso casto a la punta, las manos de Edward hicieron puños mi cabello, sonreí mirándolo a los ojos, Edward gimió

Abrí la boca para introducirlo todo lo que pudiera, solo llego a la mitad, utilice mis manos para acariciar la base acorde al movimiento de mi cabeza

Sabia increíble

Con mi otra mano, masajee su saco, las caderas de Edward empezaron a embestir, no me gustaba hacer orales, mis antiguos novios se sobreexcitaban y embestían con fuerza, pero Edward parecía que se estaba controlando la tensión en sus músculos lo demostraba, además exceptuando el hecho de que sabia a gloria

Continúe con mi faena y baje mi boca y empecé a succionar, Edward azoto sus manos en el colchón, arrastre mis dientes suavemente por todo su eje, y gemí cuando Edward gimió mi nombre

-espera….bella….espera…..-jalo suavemente mi cabello

Me coloque encima de el y bese su mandíbula

-¿demasiado para ti Edward?-susurre con voz ronca

-definitivamente-

Nos volteo de nuevo y sus boca bajo a mis duros pezones donde lamio todo lo que estaba a su alcance

-Basta de juegos Cullen-con mi rodilla roce su erección-follame de una maldita vez-

Gruño-no recordaras ni tu nombre Swan-se estiro para alcanzar algo de su mesita de noche

-no sin condones, me estoy cuidando-quería sentirlo completamente en mi.

-perfecto-

Sentí su punta rozar mis labios y mi entrada para rozar mi hinchado clítoris

-…-gemí

Me miro directamente a los ojos y sentí como entraba lentamente, rozando mis paredes

-bella-

-Edward-

Salió de mí y se enterró con fuerza. Empezó con vaivén constante de estocadas rápidas y fuertes, lleve mi boca hacia él, metió lánguidamente su lengua en mi boca y empezó un ritmo mas frenético, mi respiración se acelero mientras arrastraba uñas por toda su espalda

Edward tomo mi pierna y la subió a su hombro habiendo que el ángulo de sus estocadas fueran mucho más profundas

-oh….si…Edward…ohhhh-deje caer mi cabeza mientras las corrientes eléctricas me recorrían haciéndome flexionar los dedos de los pies

-…tan estrecha…tan caliente….-llevo su mano a mi clítoris para hacer círculos furiosamente, sentí mis paredes apretarse acariciándolo cada vez que entraba y salía –vamos bella córrete para mi-su voz de sexo me hizo saltar por la borda

En medio de mi inconsciencia placentera sentí a Edward derramarse en mi en grandes chorros

-diablos…..si….SI…..-se dejo caer a mi lado jalándome para posicionarme sobre el

Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto ,gire mi cabeza y le di un beso entre sus pectorales ,levanto su cabeza y poso sus labios sobre los míos donde los recibí totalmente dispuesta

-eso fue genial-solté una risita

Me retiro el cabello de la cara ,que se había adherido por el sudor .

-eres tan hermosa-

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y escondí mi cara en su cuello

Edward me aparto –No te escondas, es verdad, más con ese sonrojo que hace que quiera comenzar de nuevo lo que acabamos de terminar-dijo con su maldita sonrisa torcida

Me removí un poco para estar a horcadas sobre el, automáticamente puso sus manos en mi cadera y acaricio mis muslos, puso una mano en mi cuello y me inclino hacia el

-Bella, eres como una droga, y me acabo de hacer adicto a ti-sentí contra mi trasero el nivel de su adicción

Lami sus labios y gimio-pues me alegra ser tu heroína-susurre expulsando mi aliento sobre sus labios húmedos,levanto su cabeza para besar mi cuello donde mordió y succiono con fuerza,mis caderas se movieron contra las de el , y no pude evitar jadear.

-asi que Cullen-me frote contra su eje-¿suave o salvaje?-

-nena ,mientras sea contigo como sea-

EPOV

Bella se dejo caer en mi erección rudamente

-oh …si-mis caderas se levantaron para encontrar las de ella

-vamos Bella….oh…tan bueno….-mis manos se colocaron en su cintura para ayudarla a ir mas rápido, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros tapando parcialmente sus hermosas cimas rosas,parecía un ángel enviado a la tierra para seducirme y volverme loco

_Y vaya que lo estaba logrando_

Apoyo sus manos en mi pecho para darse aun más impulso y llego al punto en que prácticamente estaba saltando sobre mí, era demasiado placer. uno que jamás había experimentado con nadie ,sentir sus paredes húmedas y apretadas era la mejor sensación que jamás conocí

Lleve mis manos a sus senos donde rodee sus pezones que inmediatamente se pusieron como 2 piedrecillas la espalda de bella se arqueo aun mas y gimió mi nombre, casi me corro en ese momento pero quería que ella llegara con migo

Aun con una mano ayudándola en su faena, la otra acaricio su vientre y sus pliegues desnudos –no sabía que eras de las que se depilaban-dije entrecortadamente

-vivo enseguida de….una playa…..por lo tanto….Ahhhhh-grito cuando mi mano encontró su clítoris y empecé a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo

-vamos Bella…..vente para mí-su cuerpo se sacudió y su centro empezó a exprimirme que solo sentir sus jugos en mi fue lo suficiente para hacerme llegar también.

-si….BELLA….-gemí mientras me descargaba en grandes chorros dentro de ella

Cayo sobre mi pecho con sus manos a cado lado de mi abrace por la cintura mientras aun sentía los estragos de mi intenso orgasmo

Cuando pude pensar racionalmente saque mi miembro y la coloque bien en la cama mientras nos tapaba con la sabana, metí una de mis piernas entre las suyas y coloque mi brazo en la cintura

-¿Bella?-

-¿aja?-tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, con sus ojos cerrados, le quite el cabello de la frente

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-la quería conmigo, ella era la mujer más hermosa, fascinante y estupenda que había conocido lo supe desde que me abrió la puerta de su casa para entregar su correspondencia, era ella

Abrió los ojos y se aproximo a mí .Me beso tiernamente en los labios, el cual no dude en corresponder, sus labios se movían con dulzura

-me encantaría-cerro sus ojos y se acomodo su cabeza bajo mi mentón

No pude más que apretar mi agarre en su cintura y sonreír mientras Morfeo nos tomaba en brazos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Corvas:creo que todas van a saber,pero por si las dudas,ese el pliegue de las rodillas.<em>**

**_Estoy muy nerviosaaa!es mi primer lemon escrito !,quede satisfecha con lo que escribi,asi que espero que les guste!Bella NO era virgen,lo pense mejor y dije Naaah!_**

**_la personalidad de Bella quize que fuera ,una mujer segura,feliz con su vida ,es torpe pero no al extremo,y que se amara!Por si tenian dudas! XDD!_**

**_Gracias por los reviews que me han regalado!Muchas Gracias!_**

**_y ya que estan aqui,podrian darme su opinion acerca de mi primer lemmon?pleaaase !solo les costara segundos de su tiempo! :D!_**

**_Gracias por Leer!_**

**_nos vemos pronto!_**

**_Namaste!_**


	8. Desayuno

**_Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen ,le pertenecen a la creadora de fantasias Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Este capitulo,contiene Lemmon,si no te gusta mmmmm...ps espera el otro XDDDDDDDDD!_**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Sentí mis pestañas tiritar ,debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, coloque mi brazo sobre mis ojos, cuando sentí un brazo en mi cintura, no pude evitar sonreír voltee mi cabeza y ahí estaba. Tenía una expresión relajada y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en labios .Era tan hermoso, no podía creer que lo anoche realmente sucedió, y creo que una parte de mi nunca lo creerá, el era una fantasía.

_Mi novio_

ahora era la novia de Edward y sentí una gran sonrisa expandirse por mi rostro

Mi estomago me recordó las actividades de anoche y mi inexistente cena

¿_Edward tendrá helado?_

Con cuidado retire su brazo de mi cintura y Salí de la cama tratando de no despertarlo, recogí su camisa del suelo y me la coloque .Olía como a él. Baje descalza las escaleras acariciando el barandal observando la casa .Estaba hermosamente decorada, algunas fotografías de él con Alice, en otras un Edward con una toga y un diploma en la mano no pude evitar la carcajada de una foto que parecía ser una fiesta de disfraces donde un Edward muy vampiresco siendo golpeado por un chapulín colorado, Emmett parecía un luchador de lucha libre, con ese traje rojo y un calzoncillo amarillo y ese chipote chillón(1), pero las antenas eran lo mejor del traje.

Llegue al final de las escalera y me dirigí a la cocina, las paredes eran de un gris que combinaba perfectamente con los electrodomésticos negros, había una isla en el centro de la habitación como la de mi casa, con unas lámparas de techo cayendo sobre ella y unas sillas a juego.

Busque los ingredientes para hacer crepas rellenas de crema con plátano y bañadas en una salsa de chocolate, me sorprendí de encontrar tabletas de chocolate semi-amargo, digo no es normal tenerlo en las alacenas a menos que vayas a cocinar con él o en realidad te guste el chocolate. Mi mente no pudo evitar la imagen de Edward y una salsa de chocolate y la diversión que eso puede implicar

_mmmmm…._

_Hey Bella tenemos hambre ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso?_

Aunque odiara obedecer a la Bella interior que por cierto se estaba volviendo una mandona

_No es verdad_

Sí que lo eres

las actividades anteriores me dejaron exhausta, así que empecé a calentar la leche donde iba a fundir los trozos de chocolate, y a preparar la masa de las crepas.

Cuando estaba cortando en rebanadas los plátanos sentí unas manos en mi cintura, salte de la sorpresa

-Edward me asustaste-

Acaricio mi cuello con su nariz. -Lo siento-Me estremecí.-Odie despertarme sin ti-su voz sonaba como la de un niño al cual le quitan su juguete favorito

Me voltee para besarlo, traía un pantalón de pijama y una camisa interior blanca lamí la comisura de su boca y la entreabrió para que mi lengua pudiera jugar con la suya .Lleve mis manos a su cabello donde acariciaba las hermosas hebras cobrizas

-Lo lamento-le di un beso casto-pero quería hacerte el desayuno, espero no te moleste que use tu cocina-

-por supuesto que no-acaricio mis caderas

Le di un último beso y me gire para continuar con mi tarea. Edward se sentó en una de las sillas altas y se dedico a observarme con ojos hambrientos

-te ves totalmente enloquecedoramente caliente con mi camisa-sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo entero

Mi cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar y mis pezones se pusieron erectos .Escuche su gruñido, estoy segura que si trajera bragas estarían empapadas.

_GRACIAS bella, por recordarnos que estamos desnudas bajo esta camisa y el está sentado ahí observándonos hambriento_

_RAYOS!_

Me voltee para poder terminar antes de que le saltara encima

…

-esto esta excelente Bella-se llevo un bocado de crepas a la boca-podría comerlas todo el día-

-entonces subirías tanto de peso que quedarías irreconocible, de lo gordo que te pondrías-sonreí mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca para limpiar el chocolate

_No hay que desperdiciar_

Edward tenía sus ojos fijos en mi-¿Terminaste?-asentí, levanto su plato y el mío

Iba a levantarme cuando sentí los labios de Edward subiendo por mi cuello ,ladee la cabeza para darle más acceso. Edward mordió suavemente mi lóbulo y jadee

-¿Qué haces?-mis manos temblaban en el regazo

-no queremos que quede irreconocible, ni tu tampoco por que también has comido, así que hay que quemar las calorías-

-Tiene mucha lógica-voltee mi cabeza para corresponder el beso

Su lengua inmediatamente pidió permiso, y realmente no tenía la voluntad para negarlo ¿Quién la tendría?

Las manos de Edward, atraparon mis senos, y los empezó a masajear, mientras embestía con su lengua mi boca

No pude reprimir el jadeo, que sus dedos rodando mis pezones me provocaron

-Bella…estuvo delicioso….pero…quiero postre-me cargo por las caderas y me puso sobre la isla de la cocina

Lo atraje hacia mi boca, mientras metía mis manos bajo su camiseta arañando sus abdominales, pasándolas hacia arriba para quitársela, Edward levanto los brazos y se deshizo de la camiseta en un segundo, bajo su cabeza hacia el escote que los botones desabrochados de su camiseta dejaban ver y empezó a besar

-Edward-suspire cuando su lengua lamio mi canalillo, me acerque más a la orilla de la isla para rozarme contra su erección, Edward embistió contra mi centro húmedo, y gemí .Edward saco mis senos entre la camiseta y empezó a mordisquearlos mientras que con su mano atormentaba al otro. Enrolle mis piernas en su cadera y empecé a moverme contra él.

-diablos Bella-gimió, su mano no dejo de acariciarme mientras descendía hacia el lugar que gritaba por él.

Con su pulgar separo mis hinchados labios para meterlo dentro de mí levemente. Mi espalda se arqueo en la dura superficie, tome en un puño su cabello

-Edward-gemí-di….ablos-grite cuando metió completamente un dedo, mientras que con otro atormentaba mi nudo de nervios.

-vamos Bella, siéntelo-lamio mi ombligo-sabes espectacularmente después de una noche de sexo-con sus manos me deslizo más en la isla, para poner mis pies en la orilla-Ahora quiero mi postre-su voz ronca solo logro que una corriente me recorriera

Mire ansiosa mientras bajaba su cabeza y jadee cuando volteo a verme como anoche, observe como de su boca su lengua se abría paso entre sus labios y lamia mi clítoris .un gemido bastante alto se me escapo, me mordí el labio mientras su lengua empezaba a dar círculos y un 2 dedos me penetraban al mismo ritmo

Sentí mis caderas moverse, para encontrar sus embestidas

-vamos Bella déjame verte mientras te corres-metió otro dedo-quiero beberte bella-

Me sentí arquearme mientras veía los fuegos artificiales, de mi orgasmo explotar en mis parpados, mis paredes se contraían mientras Edward seguía moviendo sus dedos prolongando la dicha.

Cuando pude aterrizar de nuevo en mi cuerpo, sentí la húmeda lengua de Edward limpiando los restos de mi orgasmo

Se deslizo hacia mi boca, y cuando me beso pude saborearme en él, lo cual me empezó a excitar de nuevo y muy rápido.

-eso fue el mejor postre del mundo-su lengua lamio mi labio inferior- mirarte casi me hace correrme-rozo su miembro desnudo en mis sensibles labios ¿Cuándo se había quitado los pantalones?

Metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta que aun traía puesta, para tomar mi cintura desnuda y sentarme ligeramente, pase mis brazos por su cuello abrazándolo, no quería ningún espacio entre los dos, mis duros pezones rozaron el pecho de Edward, quien me abrazo la cadera con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomo su miembro en la mano y lo rozo por todo mi centro deteniéndose en mi clítoris, para embestirlo haciendo que resbalara por mis jugos y toda su erección se rozara en mi

-…-un ronco y muy profundo gruñido surgió de la garganta de Edward.

Mordí su cuello luego lamí la marca de mis dientes, el aire se escapo de mis pulmones cuando el miembro de Edward se abrió paso entre mis paredes en un solo movimiento rápido.

-si….-la voz de Edward solo era un susurro, seguí besando su cuello, cuando empezó a moverse, primero con un ritmo lento, haciéndonos disfrutar, saboreando la sensación, enrede mis piernas en su cintura, enterrando mis talones en su trasero para que acelerara el paso, Edward comprendió de inmediato porque sus embestidas empezaron a ser totalmente frenéticas. Edward estaba mirando hacia abajo, nuestra unión, el único sonido que se escuchaba, era el de succión que su miembro provocaba cuando salía y volvía entrar en mi.

Toda la situación era demasiado erótica, estábamos haciendo el amor sobre la isla de su cocina, en un lugar bastante público que si entrara alguien seguramente tendría un vistazo de nuestra manera de "quemar calorías"

Senti los dedos de Edward clavarse en mis caderas, y lo observe, tenía la mandíbula tensa, apretando los dientes, mientras que de su boca salían pequeños gruñidos ,sus ojos estaban entornados ,y estaba mirándome fijamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas haciendo ver a sus ojos un verde oscuro salvaje y erótico. Lamí mis labios sintiéndolos repentinamente secos, Edward gimió y me empujo hacia sus labios, donde los devoro con fuerza, sus estocadas era desquiciadas, me estaba muriendo de placer, cuando Edward se separo de mis labios

-vamos Bella, córrete junto conmigo-dijo con voz entrecortada

Fue lo único que necesite para que culminar Mis paredes se contrajeron deliciosamente, exprimiendo, apretando el pene de Edward, que lanzaba chorros calientes dentro de mí. Edward no se dejo de mover, prolongando nuestros orgasmos, Edward se derrumbo sobre mí, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sosteniendo su peso, su cabeza estaba en mi hombro mientras salpicaba besos por mi cuello, mientras aun trataba de normalizar mi respiración, acaricie su cabeza y sus espalda.

-tengo que ir a mi casa a ducharme-susurre un momento despues , no queriendo romper el momento

-bella….quedémonos así para siempre-respondió aun con su cabeza en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con tu aliento.

-aunque me encantaría, estar así siempre, estamos en tu cocina donde cualquiera puede entrar y darse un buen taco de ojo-

Edward levanto su cabeza-¿entonces porque no te duchas aquí?-

-porque, necesito algo que ponerme además de ropa interior, ya que alguien arranco la que traía puesta ayer-sonrió torcidamente-y necesito hacer una llamada al trabajo

-¿Trabajas hoy?-pregunto levantándose y extendiéndome una mano

-No, pero quiero asegurarme que no me necesiten-me quede viendo su increíble cuerpo, parecía tallado por los ángeles

Levanto mi barbilla para ver mis ojos, me sonroje-¿te gusta lo que ves?-su mirada estaba llena de diversión.

-¿te gusta a ti lo que ves?-me recosté sobre mis codos arqueándole una ceja, devolviéndole la pregunta

Se inclino hacia mí para susurrar directamente sobre mis labios-Me encanta-

Lo bese, disfrutando de la suave textura y calidez de sus labios.

-no quiero que te vayas-me abrazo por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza entre mis pechos

-Edward, no es como si me fuera muy lejos, Vivo enfrente de ti-solté una pequeña carcajada

-¿Te da risa? A ver quien se ríe cuando cruces la calle con mi camisa solamente-puso una cara astuta

Tenia razón, mi ropa estaba destrozada y realmente no me iba a poner mi vestido, para cruzar la calle.

-Eres cruel-puse un puchero

-Te veras sexy-me dio un casto beso

-si claro-rodé mis ojos

…

Escuche _su_ silbido en el aire, no pude evitar bufar

Estaba cruzando la calle para llegar a mi casa en la camiseta de Edward, en mis tacones negros _No me iba a ir descalza,_ mi vestido echo bola en mis manos, mi cabello salvajemente despeinado y puedo asegurar que con un poco del maquillaje de ayer, no quise verme al espejo ,y Edward sintiéndose gracioso, estaba en el marco de su puerta ,con su pantalón de pijama puesto sin camiseta, gritándome cosas que me hacían sonrojar, pero la verdad me sentía halagada, _¿qué mujer no le agrada que la persona por la que muere le diga que es hermosa?_

Así que sintiendome traviesa, balancee mis caderas, y moví mi trasero sin mirar atrás.

-VAS A MATARME!-solo sonreí mientras entraba a mi casa.

La mejor mañana de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)El chapulin colorado es un personaje de Roberto Gomez Bolaños,es un "superheroe"se podria decir,y su chipote chillon es un martillo con el que deja inconcientes asus enemigos.<em>**

**_Buuuuuenos Dias,(son las 11 aca) XDDD!_**

**_queria dejarles el capitulo,ya que no lo voy a poder subir mas tarde,me voy al Paso XDD!_**

**_tengo que decirlo,realmente me gusta este cap! XDDD!_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews! Enserio lo aprecio demasiado,me hacen demasiado Feliz!_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto con el ._**


	9. Tarde de juegos

**disclaimer:Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio. Le pertenecen ala creadora de fantasias Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'm so sorry!Tarde pero sin sueño,nos vemos debajo.**

**Sin mas disfruten del cap!**

* * *

><p>-estoy llena-arroje mi segunda rebanada de pizza a medio comer que estaba comiendo a la caja<p>

Yo creo que no había estado ni 2 segundos, cuando una mano gigante la jalo

-mas para mí-perdí la cuenta de las rebanadas que Emmett había engullido

Estaba vistiéndome después de haberme dado una muy relajante y larga ducha, cuando empecé a escuchar voces, después de asegurarme que no estaba volviéndome loca, me enfunde los pantalones tan rápido como pude, y Salí disparada hacia el piso de abajo para encontrarme a Alice y Rosalie sentadas en mi sillón del recibidor, listas para arrastrarme a la casa de la rubia .Al parecer los días de partido los hermanos se reúnen en la casa de Emmett y Rosalie para pasar tiempo de calidad.

Si se le puede llamar ver la televisión por horas y comer pizza hasta reventar así.

-Emmett, es tu quinta rebanada-observe como la pobre e inocente rebanada desaparecía.

-Soy un hombre grande Bella, tengo que comer como tal-pude observar la pasta en que se había convertido la pizza en su boca.

_iiuk_

-cierra la boca idiota-Edward lo golpeo en la cabeza, mientras me entregaba una lata de refresco

-gracias-busque un popote* para poder tomármela, Si_ me gusta tomar mi refresco de lata con popote ¿y?_

-no hay porque-

Se sentó en el suelo delante de mí, aproveche la posición para acariciar su cabello.

-¿entonces…?-Alice tenía sus ojos fijos en nosotros

Edward volteo a verla-¿Entonces qué?-

-tú sabes Edward, ¿entonces qué paso después de que salieran del club tan precipitadamente?-pestañeo inocentemente

Pude sentir el flujo de sangre que subió hacia mi cara y cuello, al recordar el maravilloso desayuno que Edward y yo habíamos compartido esta mañana y qué decir de anoche.

-Mira la cara de Bella, esta más roja que un tomate maduro-

Emmett se la estaba pasando a lo grande

-nada que les incumba-Edward regreso su mirada a la televisión.

Yo me limite a bajar la mirada para ver mis dedos desaparecer en el cabello cobrizo .Alice totalmente insatisfecha decidió optar por otra fuente

-Así que, Bella-se aclaro la garganta-¿Qué sucedió después de que ustedes 2 se retiraran tan precipitadamente del lugar anoche?-

Diablos

-pues-me aclare la garganta-Edward condujo a casa_-¿no pregunto a qué casa cierto?-_y ..ya sabes …-

-¿Qué se?-los ojos de Alice eran bastante persuasivos si se lo proponía

-pues..lo que sabes que yo se pero no quiero decírtelo porque ya lo sabes-_eh… ¿bella eso tiene sentido para ti?_

No

Pero al parecer para Alice si lo tenia, porque en su cara de duende _en estos momentos malvado_ se dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha

-¡Que! Eso no tiene sentido-Emmett y porque no decirlo. Los demás también se veían bastante confundidos

-tengo que admitirlo ,no entendí nada y eso que soy una chica y "se supone" que debo de entender esa reburujada platica de chica-Rosalie imito unas comillas mientras hablaba

-Rosalie es tan sencillo-Alice se voltio hacia la rubia-Lo que Bella dijo es que nosotras sabemos lo que ellos saben pero simplemente no querían que nosotros supiéramos, ¿pero porque?-la duda estaba escrita en los ojos verdes de Alice-¿Por qué no quieren que nosotros sepamos?-su labio interior estaba temblando

-¡Por favor!¿que no quieren que sepamos?-Emmett parecía a punto de llorar

-Emmett es sencillo-todos miramos raro a Jasper-Hey-levanto los hombros-vivo con Alice, tuve que aprender a comunicarme en su lenguaje-

Tiene razón

-Aquí el punto es-Alice llamo de nuevo la atención-¿Pensaban decírnoslo o no?-

Puse cara de indignada-Por supuesto que si solo que …Dios Alice eres un pequeño monstruito malvado-

La cara de sorpresa de Alice no tenia precio

Antes de que pudiera responderme Edward decidió acabar con todo el asunto de una vez

-¿Basta ya de tratar de sacarle información a mi novia ok?-levanto una ceja con diversión mientras, Alice empezó a aplaudir como toda una chica*-y hagamos lo que venimos a hacer ¿ok?-dicho eso se volteo hacia el televisor

Rosalie que estaba a mi lado me dio un golpecito con su hombro y levanto las cejas sugestivamente

-Sigo sin entender-

_Emmett _

…

-¿Por favor?-

-Está bien Alice-La pequeña figura de Alice se levanto y salió casi corriendo hacia la cocina

-¿Por qué siempre cedemos?-Rosalie se estaba acomodando frente a la mesita de café

-Es malévola-Emmett se veía emocionado

Alice regreso tan rápido como se fue, en las manos traía una caja con un jenga*, _Jenga verdad o reto ,y _se sentó frente a la mesa enseguida de Emmett y enfrente de mí y empezó a armar la torre

No voy a negar que estaba nerviosa, quien sabe qué tipo de retos o peor a un verdades, había escritos en esas diminutas piezas, pero ya que, ya habíamos aceptado.

-Está bien, todos sabemos cómo es esto-Alice casi botaba en su lugar-sacaran una pieza y tendrán que responder o realizar lo que la pieza diga ¿está claro?-no dejo tiempo para responder- Bien, empezaremos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, empiezas Rosalie-

Rosalie tomo una pieza del principio de la torre y leyó la pregunta-¿Momento más vergonzoso? mmmm-se estaba golpeando la barbilla con la pieza del jenga - Diré que ,cuando estaba en cuarto grado y Salí del baño todo el mundo se me quedaba viendo, yo no sabía qué diablos veían parecían idiotas,-rodo sus ojos-cuando el niño por el cual todas morían, o lo que hacían a los 9 años, Cori Banks se me acerco y me susurro "Bonitas bragas Rosie"-imito la voz del niño-estaba lista para darle una patada cuando recordé que venia del baño así que voltee hacia el reflejo de la ventana y pude ver que mi falda estaba dentro de mis infantiles braguitas de rosita fresita*.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar la risa que se quería escapar, seamos realistas, ¿a quién no le ha pasado algo similar? Y es que imaginarme a la imponente Rosalie, de 9 años con unas coletas en su cabeza y una falda dentro de sus bragas no tenía precio.

-awww Rosie-la cara de Emmett era de ¿ternura? ¿Lujuria?-¿aun conservas esas bragas?-_sip era lujuria_-¿que dije?-se estaba sobando la cabeza después del golpe que "rosie" le proporciono

-Jasper es tu turno-

-está bien, Veamos-se decidió por una de en medio-¿Quién fue tu primer amor?-Edward rio entre dientes quedito a mi lado-Mickayla Stevenson nuestra maestra del primer grado ,nos daba las mejores galletas del jardín de niños-levante mis cejas-¿Qué? tenía 6 años-

-Si si ,bueno mi turno-Emmett leyó su pieza-Lame a la persona a tu derecha-le tuve lastima en ese momento a Jasper-Ven acá ricitos de oro-lo tomo por el cuello y mientras Jasper trataba de escaparse de las garras del oso ,Emmett le proporciono una gran lamida a la frente de este-iuuk que asco-empezó a limpiarse la lengua-

-¿Tú crees?-Jasper frotaba rápidamente su frente

-mi turno-Alice casi botaba-veamos ,si tuvieras un súper poder ¿cual seria? esa es muy fácil,invisibilidad-

No necesitaba el porqué de ese poder, así que acabando con mi tortura tome la primera pieza que estaba a mi alcance-¿primer beso?-tome un aire para darme valor, para esa respuesta-¿si te besa una mujer cuenta?-Edward escupió el trago de refresco que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué?-su voz salió afónica

-Depende, ¿fue con lengua?-Emmett se veía interesado, traté de recordar-No-

-Entonces no-se reclino para apoyarse

-Definitivamente tienes que contarnos la anécdota detrás de esa pregunta-Jasper levanto una ceja hacia mi dirección

Rodee mis ojos- No es tan interesante-sentí el ardor de mis mejillas-en segundo año de preparatoria, se puede decir que una de mis compañeras se sentía "atraída" hacia a mí ,o eso proclamaba, entonces una tarde después de gimnasia, me estaba atando mis zapatillas cuando , _ella_, llego a mi lado y se sentó en la banca y empezó a sacarme platica ,no le di mayor importancia ,estaba por despedirme para salir de ahí, cuando sin más tomo mi mentón y me pego un beso rápido en los labios-levante mis hombros-resulto que se mudaba y no quería irse sin haberlo hecho-

-¿Y qué pensaste?-el ceño de Rosalie se frunció

-En realidad creo que nada, fue tan rápido que mi mente se quedo en blanco-levante mis cejas-no lo recuerdo-

-¿Y el primer beso de un hombre?-

-Mike Newton, quien fue mi mejor amigo durante toda la preparatoria-

-Está bien…tu turno Edward-

Edward estiro su mano y tomo una ficha

-¿tu placer culpable más vergonzoso?-Emmett inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras tanto un color rosado se iba apropiando de las mejillas de Edward

-eh…..me gusta hornear-

¿ah?

Mis pensamientos libidinosos fueron directamente a un Edward sin camisa en una panadería rustica, con un gran horno de piedra detrás de el, amasando con sus fuertes brazos todo tipo de masas, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano.

Al instante tuve un antojo tremendo de galletas recién horneadas.

-¿Hornear? ¿Enserio?-Jasper mordía sus labios para no reírse

-¿Qué? un hombre no puede disfrutar de la repostería, sin que la gente se burle de el?-Edward trataba de defenderse

Ahora entendía la barra de chocolate semi amargo en la despensa de Edward esta mañana.

-Creo que es sexy-decidí intervenir ante la mirada de todos-Ya saben-me voltee hacia Alice y Rosalie-Un hombre apuesto y varonil-no pude ignorar el hecho de que Edward arqueo su ceja y sonrió torcidamente-lleno de harina ,en una panadería ,preparando galletas que se derretirán en la boca ,viéndote pícaramente ,invitándote a compartir el _bolillo*_-hable perdiéndome en mi propia fantasía. Ambas tenían la mirada perdida, como viendo en el espacio

Rosalie trago antes de hablar-Definitivamente entiendo tu punto Bella-no me estaba mirando, estaba bastante ocupada, devorando a Emmett con los ojos

-Definitivamente-Alice no se quedaba atrás con Jasper

-así que apuesto y varonil ¿eh?-Sentí el cálido aliento en mi oído, me estremecí.

Solo pude contestarle

-Definitivamente-

…

Después de haber terminado con el jenga, Alice trajo consigo otro juego .Twister*

Parecía imposible pero aun con mi desastrosa coordinación cabeza-y todos mis demás miembros- logre estar en tercer lugar, hasta que me toco un círculo rojo que estaba a lado de Emmett, como mis brazos no son capaces de rodearlo ,caí inmediatamente.

Después de haber jugado naipes, la botella y el monopolio ,_cosa que dejamos al desde el principio porque el juego es aburrido _nos dimos cuenta que el partido había comenzado hace una hora ,así que mientras los chicos lloraban por la hora perdida, decidí ir a hacer algunos aperitivos, la pizza que nos habíamos zampado ,ya estaba en el olvido.

-¿Así que Bella como sucedió?, ¿fue algo totalmente improvisado? O ¿ya lo tenían planeado?-con el movimiento sugerente de cejas supe a lo que se refería

-Alice por favor ¿no te da un poco de cosa, preguntarme cosas sobre la recién iniciada intimidad de tu hermano y yo?-pregunte tratando de hacerla sentir incomoda, para que dejara el tema

-eh….NO así que suéltalo-rodo los ojos.

-pues no, no estaba planeado en ningún sentido-le di un manotazo a la mano de Rosalie que acababa de entrar y trataba de robarse el queso que estaba rayando-nunca imagine que iba a terminar yéndome con Edward en ese sentido, ni lo que paso después

-Por favor-Resoplo-¿ahora me dices que nunca imaginaste que iban a llegar a eso?-arqueo su ceja

-bueno, claro que pensé en eso-no era una mentira, decir que desde que me entrego mi correo no lo había podido sacar de mi cabeza

_No es como si quisiera tampoco_

-pero, no pensé que pasaría asi,sin premeditaciones, o alguna señal-

-Bella, ustedes estaban prácticamente teniendo sexo en la pista de baile, yo diría que eso era una señal-

-Rosalie vamos, sinceramente me sorprendió que ellos se fueran antes que ustedes, ya que Emmett parecía bastante interesado en meterse en tu falda ,sin dejar a un lado que tenias tus manos en tooooodo mi hermano-

-hey no nos desviemos-levanto ambas manos-¿así que más de lo que soñaste o cumplió las expectativas pero no es inolvidable?-

-Completamente mas allá de lo que he podido soñar-Alice dio un gritito-Fue… no se como describirlo, curioso no estoy diciendo que Edward es _curioso _,si no que es curioso el cómo nos amoldamos perfectamente, como fue tan fácil todo ,es decir lo conozco desde hace menos de 2 semanas y ya comenzamos una relación ¿Qué tal si estamos llevando todo esto muy rápido?-

-el tiempo, Bella en las relaciones no existe, es decir, mientras los 2 estén bien y cómodos ¿Qué rayos puede importar el tiempo?

Realmente eso me estaba alterando un poco. Todas esas dudas de ¿fuimos muy rápido? ¿Qué tal si nos precipitamos tanto que el camino que tomamos nos va encerrar en un callejón sin salida? ¿Qué tal si lo que sucedió no fue más que un resultado del momento?.Obviamente por mi parte fue una entrega total, algo que realmente quería y deseaba ¿pero y Edward?.

-Tranquila Bella, deja de atormentarte, solo déjate llevar, todo sucede por una razón-los ojos de Rosalie eran dulces y tranquilizadores, pero aun así pude ver como su mano se dirigía a la comida que estaba preparando

Entrecerré mis ojos

-Por favor, las manos donde pueda verlas-la rubia bufo y cruzo sus brazos.

-me agrada-declaro Alice después de unos minutos en silencio

-¿El qué?-puse las quesadillas en el comal.

-Tú y mi hermano-me miro a los ojos-Nunca me han agradado las novias de Edward,siempre son unas completas idiotas,superficiales e hipócritas,Pero aun cuando apenas han empezado ,se nota el brillo con el cual Edward te ha mirado desde que ambos venían de la playa a conocernos, uno que no recuerdo haber visto antes en el. Me agradas Bella, eres una gran persona que en este poco tiempo te has ganado a cada uno de nosotros, creo que eres la indicada para mi hermano-

-oh.. Alice-la atraje hacia mí en un apretado abrazo-eso significa mucho para mí-

Sentí unos brazos fuertes abrazándonos también a ambas-Awww ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?-Emmett intensifico su abrazo levantándonos a ambas unos cuantos centímetros del suelo-

-Emmett….ne..cesitamos respirar-mis pulmones quemaban por el preciado oxigeno que los brazos de Emmett no permitía llegar a ellos-

Nos soltó inmediatamente-Claro-se dirigió a su novia y la abrazo por la cintura-¿Qué sucede?-

Rosalie rodeo su cuello con sus manos y acaricio su cabello rizado-Nada que necesites saber-le dio un pequeño beso en el puchero de Emmett-

-¿ya acabo el partido?-Alice salto para sentarse en la encimera

-Rayos no-Salio corriendo tan rápido como entro

-Hombres-

…

-¿Qué piensas?-Edward le dio un pequeño apretón a mi rodilla con su mano libre

Aleje mi mirada del paisaje que se vislumbraba desde el parabrisas del volvo y volte a verlo

-En nada-

Arqueo una ceja-Es imposible no pensar en nada,aun cuando tienes la mente en blanco ,estas _pensando _en mantener la mente en blanco-

Le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro-no quería decir que no tenia nada en mente,si no que nada importante-

-¿segura? Te veías bastante concentrada-giro en nuestra calle

-¿no piensas que es extraño ,que tengamos una relación con tan poco tiempo de conocernos?-Le pregunte mientras estacionaba frente a su casa

Aun con la poca iluminación del volvo pude ver su ceño fruncirse

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?-apago el volvo

-Solamente pensaba que ,hace una semana no nos conocíamos y hoy tenemos una relación-

-¿te arrepientes?-Sus ojos se enfriaron

-¡Que! Por supuesto que no-salte inmediatamente

-¿Entonces qué importa Bella?-Sus ojos volvieron a ser cálidos, de ese verde liquido que desde un principio me habían hipnotizado

-Tienes razón-

Se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi-Entonces solo deja de pensar y déjate llevar-llevo sus labios directo a mi lóbulo y lo lamio. Me estremecí cuando soplo suavemente sobre el.

-Tú has dicho que es imposible dejar de pensar-lleve ambas manos a su cabello y roce sus labios. Gruñó y se separo abruptamente de mí

Antes de que pudiera procesar el porqué, estaba abriéndome la puerta y jalándome suavemente para salir del carro.

-desde que te vi bajar de tu carro aquella tarde-sus labios se separaban solo lo necesario de mi cuello para dejar salir las palabras-no he podido dejar pensar en ti-jadee cuando mordió suavemente mi mandíbula-¿tu Bella, pensaste en mi desde que te conocí? –

Metí mis manos dentro de su camiseta y las pasee por su bien formada espalda-Aja-sus besos no me permitieron completar otra oración.

-Bien-paso sus brazos bajo mi trasero y me dio el impulso para rodear su cintura con mis piernas-Porque quiero mostrarte cuanto he pensado en ti –empezó a caminar llevándome con el

Me restregué contra el-creo que puedo adivinarlo-

Detuvo su caminata-oh diablos-mascullo entre dientes-¿Dónde deje las llaves?-me soltó y salió corriendo hacia el volvo

Me recargue en la puerta y me reí entre dientes, mientras lo veía jalar la puerta del conductor y sacar las llaves del contacto

-¿Distraído Cullen?-voltee a verlo sobre mi hombro, mientras entraba a la sala ,y aventaba mi chaqueta en el sillón

Se quito su camiseta -Un poco- se acerco hacia mi, me tomo de las caderas y me pego a él-¿Y tú?-

Respire su deliciosa esencia-Se puede decir-

Me sentó en la orilla del respaldo del sillón, girándome de manera que mis pies estuvieran sobre los cojines de este, se acerco lentamente y con sus hábiles manos desabrocho el botón de mis jeans, metió sus dedos en la orilla y los jalo lentamente acariciando la piel que descubría, solo podía respirar agitadamente mientras veía como besaba mi pantorrilla mientras desabrochaba mi converse, repitió el proceso con la otra y los calcetines.

-Tienes la piel mas hermosa que he tocado-se coloco a mi altura ,arrodillándose en el sillón, en medio de mis piernas-Tan suave ,y aromática-Beso mis labios tiernamente, iniciando aquel fuego que solo tenía una forma de apagarse

Mordí suavemente su labio superior y metí mi lengua en su boca, jugando con su húmeda y caliente lengua. Instintivamente empecé a restregarme con su erección, tratando que la fricción me aliviara un poco.

Gimió y me saco mi playera por la cabeza, llevando su boca inmediatamente hacia mi canalillo, donde su lengua se encargo de humedecerlo, sus manos masajeaban mis senos, llevando corrientes de placer hacia mi centro,-Delicioso-jadeó, succiono sobre mi pezón atraves de la suave tela de mi sostén, arquee mi espalda para darle mas espacio. Sin dejar de succionarme, desabrocho el broche y paso mis brazos atraves de los tirantes para quitármelo.

Me sentía una muñeca de trapo sin voluntad. Decidí empezar a jugar también.

Levante su cara hacia mí y atrape su boca en un beso. Mi lengua peleando con la suya, mientras mis manos se dirigieron a sus pantalones. Roce intencionalmente el dorso de mi mano con su erección mientras bajaba la bragueta, bajé con ambas manos todo lo que pude, debido a que estaba arrodillado sus pantalones. Edward se levanto y deslizo sus pantalones hacia el suelo, sacándose las zapatillas y los calcetines con los pies, me levante de mi posición y lo empuje para que se recostara en el sillón, Salte sus piernas y me senté en medio de ellas. Llevó sus manos a mis senos y rodo mis pezones en sus manos

-Edward-Gemí. Me agache para rozar con mi nariz la extensión de su erección atravez de sus bóxers azules .Sus caderas se levantaron levemente para encontrarse con mi cara.

-Tranquilo-

Lleve mis dedos a la orilla de sus bóxers y empecé a bajarlos, desenganchándolos de su erección que se mostraba orgullosamente deliciosa.

Una vez que saque sus bóxers, puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cadera y me incline lo suficiente para darle un beso en su caliente punta.

Con sus grandes palmas alejo mi cabello de mi cara y lo junto en un puño en su mano-Mierda-Gimió cuando lamí su polla, como una paleta de hielo. Llevé mi mano hacia su saco y empecé a rodarlo suavemente. Dejé de jugar con él y lo introduje lo mas que pude en mi boca, lo que quedaba libre con mi otra mano lo masajeaba al ritmo de mi boca.

-si….Bella…..oh-Sus gemidos solo lograban que pusiera más empeño en mi tarea. Gemí cuando llevo su mano a mis senos y los apretó deliciosamente.

Sus caderas empezaron a balancearse encontrándose con mi boca, llevé mis manos a mi centro ,meti mi mano dentro de mi ropa interior y masajee suavemente mi clítoris, logrando que gimiera en el, lo sentí retorcerse en mi boca antes de que me empujara suavemente para que me retirara.

-Pequeña traviesa-tomo mi muñeca y la retiro de mi centro, para remplazarla con su propia mano-Yo soy el encargado de hacerte gemir-apoye su declaración gimiendo.

Invirtió nuestras posiciones, dejándome parcialmente acostada, subió mis piernas en sus muslos y acaricio desde mis tobillos hasta mi cadera. Llevo su mano hacia el lugar donde más lo necesitaba, y abrió mis pliegues con su pulgar. Jadee sonoramente cuando empezó a masajear mis labios interiores en un movimiento totalmente enloquecedor .Lloriquee cuando burlo mi entrada para seguir acariciándome

-Tranquila Bella-Entorne mis ojos cuando escuche mis palabras en su boca. Tenía mi boca entreabierta tratando de capturar todo el aire que fuera posible .Se inclino sin dejarme de acariciarme y devoro mi boca en un beso que casi logra dejarme inconsciente .Con su palma abarco todo mi centro y empezó a moverla frenéticamente en un movimiento ascendente. Grite por la sensación

-¿Te gusta Bella?-disminuyo su ritmo enloqueciéndome-¿se siente bien?-Su pulgar se encargo de darle fricción a mi hinchado y sensible clítoris. Gemí como poseída. Se detuvo.

-¿Se siente bien bella?-Repitió su pregunta. Movió sus dedos de nuevo y se detuvo. Otra vez.

-Si! se siente muy bien-Grite desesperada por que continuara

-¿Mas que cuando tu lo hiciste?-Arrastro ligeramente su uña sobre mi nudo. Levante mis caderas

-Si!-al parecer solo podía pronuncia monosílabos ,pero es que realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

Sonrió Torcidamente. Engancho su mano libre en la orilla de mis bragas y empezó a arrastrarlas por mis piernas. Me arrastro hacia el y puso mis piernas en sus hombros. Mordí mi labio por la anticipación.

Rozo con su nariz el interior de mis muslos.-Hueles deliciosamente-

-Edw…ard- Gemí al sentir su lengua separando mis pliegues

Gimió-Sabes deliciosamente-Su lengua burlando mi entrada estaba a punto de llevarme al borde.

-Por..favor-Mis caderas se balanceaban furiosamente ,encontrando su lengua en cada movimiento

Se arrodillo entre mis piernas y puso su cara y su mano enseguida de mi cabeza encerrándome en la cárcel mas placentera.

Lleve mis manos a su cuello y lo atraje a mi introdujo 2 dedos y empezó a bombearme,Gemi en su boca.

-Vamos Bella-Apreso mi labio inferior entre los suyos y empezó a succionar mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos y con su pulgar atormentaba mi clítoris.

Senti el nudo de placer apretarse y liberarse cuando llevo su boca a mis senos y mordisqueo mis pezones

-si…..oh….EDWARD…..-Vi los fuegos artificiales explotar ,mientras las ondas de placer viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos y creando espasmos deliciosos.

-Preciosa-Levanto su cabeza de mi cuello donde se ocupo de besar durante mi orgasmo y me sonrió hermosamente.

Pase ambas manos por su cuello-Ven acá-acorte la distancia que había entre los dos y deje besos húmedos desde su mandíbula hasta sus hombros

Tomo mi muslo y separo mis piernas para darle el espacio suficiente. Me arrastro mas a él y sentí la punta de su erección burlar mi entrada

Arañe su espalda-Deja de jugar-gruñí

Gimió y entro en mí con una fuerte estocada. Gemí y clave mis manos en su trasero

-tan….bueno….oh….-gemía roncamente. Puso sus manos en el brazo del sillón, para darse apoyo e incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas haciéndolas mas rapidas.

-Oh diablos…-

-….bella…-

Solo el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al encontrarse era lo único que se escuchaba, además de nuestras respiraciones forzadas. Saco su erección dejándonos al límite, la tomo con su mano y golpeo mi clítoris con ella.

-…-gemí roncamente.

-vamos Bella-

La coloco de nuevo en mi entrada y embistió fuertemente. Fue lo último que necesite para dejarme llevar de nuevo.

-…EDWARD…..oh…..-lo sentí pulsar dentro de mí y estallar en chorros calientes.

-…oh si….BELLA….-no dejo de mover, prolongando la dicha.

Lamio mi cuello, recogiendo el sudor que nuestras actividades provocaron.

-Maravillosa-

Sentí mis labios estirarse en una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

><p><strong>*popote,sorbete o pajilla,ya saben la cosa que usamos para beber XDDDD!<strong>

***con aplaudir como chica me refiero a ,ya saben todas lo hemos hecho ,aplaudir rapidamente mientras damos grititos.**

***Jenga:Es un juego donde construyes una torre,con unos rectangulos de madera y tratas de sacarlas una por se cae la torre jenga Verdad o reto ,es una version de realidad no se ni que retos o verdades venga asi que me las inventeXDDD!**

***Rosita Fresita:Strawberry Shortcake,Frutillitas,Fresita,Tarta de Fresa,es un personaje de caricaturas,donde la mona(ia ni me acuerdo) huele a fresas y vive en una aldea.**

***Bolillo ,pan frances,o pan de blanco como lo conocemos aca en Mexico ,es un tipo de pan economico que se elabora a base de trigo que no es considerado dulce,pero en la oracion lo utilice con un sentido pervertido ^^.**

***twister:Twister es jugado en una gran malla plástica que es extendida en el suelo. La malla es como un tablero de juego. Tiene cuatro líneas de círculos coloreados grandes con un color diferente en cada línea: rojo, amarillo, azul, y verde. Un rotatorio está pegado a una tabla cuadrada y sirve como dado para el juego**

**Lo !se que no tengo verguenza!(en realidad si la tengo pero muy escondida)XDD!,Pero el mes de mayo ,es uno de los mas exigentes de mi ciclo escolar,enserio llegue a tener 3 examenes en un mismo dia,ademas de proyectos para casi cada materia -.-! ademas de que tuve un bloqueo mental,enserio fue tan frustrante ,todas las que han escrito imagino que han pasado por esta situacion,de que te sientas frente al teclado y no mas nada!y lo que logras escribir te parece una basura!.Y si no los han tenido ! LAS ENVIDIO! XDDDD!.**

**el capitulo lo tuve por partes,escribia un parrafo"decente"cada 2 dias yo creo -.-! hasta que logre terminarlo hoy!Enserio Me siento muy avergonzada y mal por haberlas echo esperar tanto!No lo creanme que no paso ni un dia donde no tratara de escribir estoy de vacaciones(en realidad desde el 3 XDD)asi que tratare de no tardarme nunca mas tanto!**

**Espero que les guste el cap!creanme le he puesto mucho esfuerzo!me he dado de topes con la pared para sacar algo decente!Como pueden ver a Bella la atormentan sus dudas!pero edward tiene metodos eficientes para hacerla olvidarlas!^^XDDDDD!**

**Porfavor diganme que piensan de el cap!Si tienen ,criticas,insultos(que meresco :(),sugerencias ,porfavor compartanlas ,me hacen sonreir y ponerme las pilas para escribir!Gracias a las que siguen la historia y me han dado un pedacito de su mente en sus reviews! son las mejores! y al as que leen anonimamente sin dejar huella!UNANSEEEE !No muerdo ni nada parecido!XD!**

**Espero que no haya errores,porfavor si los hay ,haganmelo notar :D!**

**De nuevo Gracias!**

**NAMASTE!**


	10. Ohdiablos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ala creadora de fantasias Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lo se...es un capitulo muy corto ..pero de transicion.**

* * *

><p>Me apoye en mis codos para poder ver su cara.<p>

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto ,una sonrisita de satisfacción y con un aura post-coital…..estaba gloriosa.

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño ante mi escrutinio

Bese su frente-nada-reí entre dientes ante su bufido. La tome de la cintura y nos rodé en el sillón, acostándola sobre mi pecho.

Con sus femeninos dedos comenzó a dibujar patrones invisibles en mi pecho-esto se siente bien-ronronee. Lleve mis manos a su sedoso cabello y atrape en mis dedos un rizo y observe fascinado como volvía a su forma después de haber tirado de él.

Sentí sus labios escalar por mis pectorales hasta llegar a mi cuello

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-apreté mis manos en su cadera

Sus besos subieron a mi mandíbula-Nada-

-¿nada? porque para mí se siente como algo-

-estoy tratando de seducirte-alcanzo el lóbulo de mi oído y lo lamio-¿está funcionando?-soplo

Moví mis caderas de tal modo que mi recién adquirida erección se frotara en su trasero-Ya lo creo-

Gimió-…y..-se lamio los labios-¿Piensas hacer algo con eso?-pestaño inocentemente

Gruñí. Me levante asegurándome de sujetarla bien, no fue nada difícil era realmente liviana.

-Vayamos al cuarto y te lo mostrare-rodeo mi cintura con sus hermosas piernas ,la sujete firme y empecé a dirigirme a las escaleras

…

-oh….diablos…SI!-

Bella se arqueaba en su cuarto orgasmo, mientras embestía con fuerza y me descargaba en ella, débilmente trate de no caerle encima. me abrazo por la cintura y puso su cara en mi cuello

-diablos Edward…eres incansable-exhalo, provocando que mi piel se erizara.

-Tú eres insaciable-bese el tope de su cabeza

-no escucho que te quejes de ello-

-no lo hago cariño no lo hago-mire enternecido como sus ojos se cerraban

-vamos bella necesitamos acomodarnos para dormir-sentí mi cuerpo tembloroso y débil pero aun así nos arrastre hacia el centro de mi cama y nos cubrí con el edredón de plumas, rodee su pequeña cintura y me prepare para dormir

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y la observe, tenía los ojos cerrados pero era obvio que no dormía.

-¿a qué se debe esto?-

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-solo quiero saber todo de ti

Alce mi ceja extrañado-¿enserio? ¿Justo antes de dormir?-

Abrió los ojos y levanto los hombros-no estoy diciendo que me hables toda la noche-rodo los ojos-si no, que quiero saber de ti, que cuando alguien llegue a preguntar pueda contestarle sin tener que pensar que no te lo he preguntado-entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Le di un pequeño apretón a sus dedos

-Azul ¿y el tuyo?-

Sonrió –Verde, antes era el turquesa pero me gusta más el verde-

Me extraño su respuesta pero lo deje pasar

-¿Algo más?-

-mmmm…. ¡Ya se!-se apoyo en sobre su codo-¿siempre quisiste ser doctor  
>? ¿Nunca has pensado en ser otra cosa?-<p>

Pensé un segundo-en algún momento de mi vida pensé en ser abogado, pero al ver a mi padre ,volver de cada turno cansado pero satisfecho por haber hecho lo posible por ayudar a la gente supe que quise ser doctor-

Una sonrisa cruzo su cara-Esa es una linda historia-

-¿y Tu? ¿siempre supiste que querías alimentar a las masas?-

Se mordió el labio-Realmente no, yo en un principio quise ser escritora, la lectura y las letras me fascinan, pero realmente tengo problemas concentrándome así que no conseguía quedarme sentada escribiendo sin que me parara cada 15 minutos y terminara toda frustrada-movió suavemente su cabeza-así que una tarde tratando de escribir, encendí la televisión y vi un programa de cocina estaban preparando unas vieras y me intereso-se encogió de hombros-decidí tratar de hacerlo y descubrí que me fascinaba-

-¿así que tratando de escribir lo cual era tu "trabajo predilecto" descubriste que querías ser chef?-abrí mis ojos con lo que yo diría que era sorpresa

Levanto sus cejas-curioso ¿no?-

-un poco-concedí-¿algo más que quieras preguntar srita. Curiosa?-La apreté contra mi

-¿Yo? Usted no se ha quedado precisamente callado con sus preguntas-me empujo juguetonamente con su mano.

Tome su mano y la lleve a mi boca para besar sus nudillos-Que puedo decir tu curiosidad despierta a la mía, tal como tu cuerpo despierta el mío -subí mis besos por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello-

Soltó un gritito-¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito?-

Reí entre dientes

…

Lleve mi mano para tapar el sol que le daba directamente a mi cara. _Maldición a la otra cierra las cortinas_

Abril mis ojos uno a la vez acostumbrándome a la luz. Una vez que pude hacerlo sin que sintiera mis corneas derretirse voltee hacia Bella. Sentí mi cara estirarse en una sonrisa .Estaba boca arriba sujetando en un puño la sabana, mientras que su otra mano estaba enseguida de su cabeza semi-abierta, una de sus piernas estaba completamente destapada mientras la otra estaba escondida bajo las sabanas junto a la mía. Se veía tan tranquila y relajada

Voltee de nuevo hacia a la ventana para ver el hermoso día soleado _Buenos días Los Ángeles _.Me destape y fui hacia mi ropero por unos bóxers. Cuando ya estaban en su lugar me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes.

Me estaba secando la boca cuando escuche el sonido de mi teléfono vibrar contra la mesa donde lo deje la noche pasada .Me apresure a él y lo tome en mis manos. Al ver el número colgué inmediatamente. No necesitaba esto en mi vida, ahora que tenía a Bella en ella.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama ,revolviendo mi cabello con una mano ,pensando en como acabar con esto de una buena vez cuando sentí unos besos en mi espalda.

Gire mi cuello para corresponder sus labios-Buenos días-

-Buenos días ¿Qué haces?-vio el teléfono en mis manos y me observo interrogativamente.

-Oh…nada en realidad solo viendo la hora-

Viéndome algo escéptica volteo hacia el despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche a mi lado

-Ok-

Deje el teléfono en la mesita y me voltee para sabana entre su cuerpo desnudo y yo.

-¿Que quieres hacer hoy?-

Se lanzo de espaldas a la cama y soltó un gruñido de irritación-Tengo que ir al restaurante, hoy un nuevo chef y tengo que mostrarle la dinámica y todo eso-

-¿un nuevo chef?-

-Si .Algo como mi mano derecha, necesito ayuda en esa cocina-ensancho los ojos dándole énfasis.

-¿entonces vas a dejarme todo el día solito?-hice un intento de puchero

-me temo que si-como un espejo copio mi puchero con diversión

Rodo en la cama para alcanzar su ropa y empezó a colocársela .No podía despegar mi vista de ella cuando el sonido de mi teléfono me distrajo de nuevo.

Vi la pantalla y observe que se trataba de un mensaje de texto lo abrí y sentí los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos

_Estoy ansiosa por verte__ .Volveré a ti pronto_

_Tanya_

Oh ….diablos.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hey!primero que nada quiero disculparme por el cap ...es muy corto pero necesario<strong>

**que secreto nos esconde Edward?^^...**

**...Chicas...me diissculpo por el tiempo ,no es tanto como la otra vez pero aun asi un poco tardado tengo una razon ...no estoy yo para contarlo ni ustedes para saberlo pero quiero decirles..que mis padres nos han comunicado a mi y a mis hermanos que van a separarse :S...como han de suponer mi estado de animo no es el mejor que he tenido XDD! No voy a dejar la historia ni nada parecido, pero mi hermana y yo nos vamos a ir con una tia por una semana ,para alejarnos de este ambiente un rato ,asi que por lo tanto no voy a ponerme a escribir ni nada parecido .no porque no haya tiempo ni eso ,pero comprendan quiero distraerme de todo XDD! ademas que estoy en un hoyo con esta historia XDDD! no se ha donde va ,pero tengan por seguro que tendran el cap lo mas pronto posible que pueda informarles que voy a cambiar el fic a tercera persona! me siento mas comoda narrandolo desde otra perspectiva que Bella y Edward XDDD tambn creo que sera mas facil de entenderlo de esa manera.**

**Gracias por su a todas las que me enviaron Reviews el ultimo cap!SON LO MAXIMO!enserio GRACIAS!**

**Nos vemos muy pronto !lo prometo!**

**NAMASTE.**


End file.
